The Taint Of Her Name
by Divess
Summary: In 1999, the Wizarding World was still in some turmoil. Death Eaters were after Hermione, but no one knew why and no one could stop them. When they come close to killing Hermione, Draco steps in to save her the only way he could. It's now 2020, twenty one years later and things have converged to reveal Hermione's story and Draco's secret from all those years ago. OC/OOC Dramione. M
1. The Long And Short Of It

All things Harry Potter come directly from the mind of JKR. I am here to twist her words to my way of thinking.

**Story Note:**

Lyra will often vary between the endearments mother and father or mum and dad when speaking about her parents. Don't be annoyed. She was raised in America where mother and father are used quite regularly, but when in Britain, she defaults to the more common mum and dad. It's all good.

.

**Chapter Note:**

Laying the back stories

**The Taint Of Her Name**

Chapter 1: **The Long And Short Of It**

My name is Lyra Pavo. I am a healer witch who was born and raised in the States, but whose roots are firmly entrenched in wizarding Britain. My roots are the reason why I came back to England after University and soon found myself working at St Mungos. Since my arrival in Britain, I had been living in a wizarding hotel, but looking around for a more permanent place. I had a bit of money put aside, so I made inquiries about the home in which my mum had grown up. The home was in a bit of disrepair, and for that reason I was able to purchase it for a very decent price. There were some parts of the house which called for professional restoration, but for most of the work, I used my magic and ended up with a very lovely house.

Fate sometimes plays tricks on us all, so it wasn't a big surprise to one day answer a knock at the door to find myself staring into the green eyes of Harry Potter. My mum had described him a million times and even though he was older, I would have recognized him anywhere. We introduced ourselves with Harry apologizing for coming to the door of a stranger explaining how he was interested in knowing who had purchased the house because it was the childhood home of a very good friend.

I am a combination of my father and mother and I imagine Harry recognized something due to the way he kept glancing at me. For one moment, Harry looked as though something had clicked into place within him, but the look disappeared almost as soon as it appeared. I did invite him in for tea, but he declined citing other appointments.

As I was closing the door, Harry turned back to say, "I hope all is well with your mother. Tell her every bloody Death Eater is either dead or in New Azkaban. It's time she came home," and turned to apparate away. I called out an invitation for him to visit again, but I wasn't sure if he heard me.

My mum always said her best friend was very astute and more brilliant than he let on, so perhaps Harry recognized a child of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. I smiled to myself thinking Harry would have fallen over if it had been my brother who answered the door instead of me as Orion would be recognized as a Malfoy straightaway. Actually, Harry probably wanted to fall over the moment he suspected Hermione Granger had a child with Draco Malfoy at all, but who knows. My mum and dad's story is old news to us, but probably not so old or well known to her friends in Britain.

/*/

It is a known fact that my mother fought in the second wizarding war and helped to defeat Voldemort. What isn't so well known is that Hermione Granger almost died in an ambush and capture after the war at the hands of some remaining Death Eaters. If not for a band of wizards headed by Harry, Charlie Weasley, my dad and Aberforth Dumbledore who rescued her within two days, mum would probably be dead. However, within those two days she had been beaten and the names of Death Eaters who died in the war had been carved into her body. Mum had been a blood soaked wreck by the time they rescued her. It was unknown at the time why Death Eaters were specifically targeting Hermione Granger, so to insure she stayed safe, the decision was made to keep her at a secret location with a full time healer as opposed to putting her at risk in St Mungos. That hiding place had lasted all of twenty four hours before the Death Eaters found mum again, and this time they killed the nurse who was with her. Before she died, the nurse got off a message and the same group who previously rescued my mother got there in time to rescue her again and capture the Death Eater Selwyn as well.

I was told that Selwyn was as cold and arrogant as he had been when Voldemort was alive. He taunted Harry, Charlie and Ron telling them that one of their lot had killed their queen, meaning Bellatrix and Death Eaters had orders not to stop until they'd captured, tortured and killed their princess meaning my mum. Selwyn literally foamed at the mouth as he told them how my mother would never know a peaceful day because some Death Eater would get her sooner or later. The little group tried hard, but they couldn't get Selwyn to give up any additional information, so they incarcerated him in New Azkaban and moved my mother yet again. This time only three people knew where she was going. No one had openly accused anyone of giving information to the Death Eaters, but it was becoming obvious there was a traitor among them. Someone in the group was reporting to the Death Eaters.

Even though the times, beliefs and mores were supposedly changing, one of the first people to be pushed away was my dad because of his former ties to Voldemort and because no one knew he and mum had fallen in love. Harry and friends had accepted my father to their group, but in their eyes he was still only one step up from the Death Eaters they were chasing.

My father was frantic at not being able to help protect my mother or allowed to know where she was going. In fact, he was so upset at being pushed away, he told the entire lot off and began using his own resources to put together a plan in case her bloody friends couldn't protect her. The Death Eaters found my mother again which left everyone scratching their heads because the only three people who knew where she'd been taken were above reproach.

It is at this point where my mum's recollection of the story ends because she has no memories from then until she was brought out of stasis six months later to find herself eight months pregnant in a wizarding hospital in Rolling Hills CA, USA. My dad was there holding her hand when she came out of stasis, and I'm told it was the first and last time Draco Malfoy shed tears. My dad has spoken about the part of the story involving himself, but he hasn't ever mentioned those tears.

/*/

Dad's remembrance of the story picked up where my mother's left off. From what he was able to find out, someone had moved mum to the home of an unknown witch connected to Minerva McGonagall located somewhere in Scotland where she could recover. That was all he ever found out from his friends. Once mum was moved to Scotland, my father spent a huge amount of galleons trying to get information on where she could be. After several weeks without any success, my father turned to his less than savory friends and within a week had a ballpark location of where my mum was being kept. My father was ecstatic to have finally found out some information regarding her whereabouts, but was also panic stricken realizing if he was able to find out, so could the Death Eaters.

It had taken my father eight days to find the location of the secret place, but when he finally got there, the Death Eaters had been there before him. The house looked as though a hurricane had hit it and when my father walked through what was left of the front door, he found the witch who lived there near death. She was bound, naked and bleeding from almost every orifice on her body. My father wanted to help her, but first he wanted to know about mum. He had held the witch's bloody body while asking questions. "Where is she? Did they take her? Is she still alive?" The questions led nowhere as the witch could only look at him with a blank stare while falling in and out of consciousness.

For once, Draco Malfoy had been at a loss. This wasn't someone he could bribe, beat or challenge. This witch was as near death as one could possibly be yet still be alive. My dad finally realized this fact and hurriedly apparated the witch to St Mungos remaining there while the healers worked on the witch hoping she would come around and tell him something….anything.

Since my dad was the person who brought her in, the healers questioned him thoroughly about her condition until they realized he was just a wizard doing a good deed. A senior healer took my dad aside to tell him the extent of the patient's injuries. She had been violently penetrated orally, vaginally, anally as well as being cursed and beaten. The healer also reported that her insides were in complete shambles and although she was only about twenty eight, she would be a long time recovering and wouldn't ever be able to carry a child.

Dad had walked away from the conversation with bile rising from his stomach to his throat. He was concerned for the witch, but more concerned for my mum. He sat by the witch's bedside for three days hoping she would be able to tell him something and on the fourth day, she had opened her eyes, looked over at my father and asked if he had rescued her. He could only nod as she grabbed and kissed his hand.

Even without dad asking, the witch began to tell the story of how a month ago an unknown wizard came to her door with a tiny witch in his arms telling her not to ask questions and that the witch in his arms would be staying with her until he came back to fetch her. The wizard kept his face turned away as he told her not to speak to the witch and do nothing but see to her well being if she woke up. Before leaving, the wizard had left a bag of galleons on the table with the explanation that her charge was in a magically induced sleep and under a glamour charm as well and he would take care of everything when he returned. Then the wizard left banging the door in his wake, but before he could return, the Death Eaters found the house. They wanted to kill me, but thought I knew the whereabouts of Hermione Granger. My immediate thought was the bloody wankers were crazy. What would I know of Hermione Granger?

Knowing what the witch lying before him had gone through, my father was actually frightened to ask what happened to the witch left in her care, but he had to know where to go to find mum. Despaired of finding mum alive, my father asked if her charge was still alive when the Death Eaters took her.

Dad remembers the witch looking at him very strangely for half a second before telling him, "I've read about the courage she showed during the war and I steeled myself for what was to come, but I never gave her away. Never. If that is Hermione Granger, they didn't get her. I have her safely hidden in a small room down in my root cellar. Someone should go see about her because she is alone and still in the magical coma."

My dad had been overjoyed. Before leaving, he cautioned the witch against repeating her story to anyone else and if anyone found out who she had been protecting, she was to explain she'd been badly injured and didn't know what happened to her charge. Dad thanked the woman over and over before calling a healer. Taking the senior healer aside, my dad revealed this to be a dangerous matter and should not be discussed with anyone. Dad then gave the healer a blank draft to cover the witch's stay at St Mungos and an additional draft for 7,500 galleons to be given to her as payment for her services. Then dad had set off to see about his witch.

/*/

Dad says he left St Mungos on the run sending four owls on his way. By the time he was back at the house in Scotland, his plan was in place and he was set to take Hermione Granger away from Death Eaters, away from fucking friends who couldn't protect her and away from Britain. And he did just that.

Dad had stopped for nothing and by the time he was at the portkey office, his double International Portkey was ready. All he had done was touch my mum's hand to the portkey and they had been off. When they reached the states, my father admitted my mother to the best wizarding hospital in California USA, and after making sure she was settled in returned to Britain hell bent on trying to find out who had put her in a magical sleep and how the Death Eaters kept finding out where she was.

My dad tells of visiting mum at least once a week, sometimes twice a week, but always returning to Britain. There had been a major uproar when no one could find Hermione, but there wasn't anything they could do but keep looking because none wanted to think the Death Eaters had her.

My dad remained in the same social circle in Britain, but after the way they had pushed him away, it wasn't the same. Whenever he recited his story for us, my dad never failed to mention how after mum's disappearance Harry Potter began scrutinizing him as though looking for some answer in his face, but dad had always pretended not to notice.

It had taken my father six months to figure out the magical sleep, but he had done it. Someone had seen fit to put Hermione Granger in stasis more than likely to help her heal faster and to keep her out of harms way as well. My father never found out who had put mum in stasis, but he was pretty sure it hadn't been Potter or Weasley because he thought them too fucking stupid.

/*/

Dad continued to live in Britain right up to the day after he was able to bring mum out of stasis. On that day, he told his social circle he was tired of cold, rainy Britain and was leaving for somewhere warm to seek his fortune. His friends shook his hand, wished him well and had a few drinks. Harry Potter had been the only one to remain silent as he scrutinized my father's every move. Dad always said, if there was one person born to be an Auror it was Harry Potter, dumb as a doorknob about some things, but as sharp as a tack about other things. After a couple of drinks, Draco Malfoy said his last goodbyes and walked out of the Leakey Cauldron into the life of Leo Pavo never looking back.

My dad laughs about the night mum was brought out of stasis and they talked about her pregnancy. Mum told him she had just found out she was pregnant when she was attacked and captured and after that, she never had a chance to tell him he was going to be a father.

Leo Pavo was thrilled, and in that last month before Orion was born became very adept at talking to his son through his wife's stomach. Mum and dad had also discussed what he had done to keep her safe and that they probably wouldn't ever be able to return to Britain. I'm told my mother was sad over leaving her friends, but realized dad had done what no one else had been able to do which was keep her out of the hands of the Death Eaters.

The rest is all down on public wizarding record. Annabel Critten (the name my dad chose when admitting her to the hospital) married Leo Pavo of Rolling Hills, CA not long after being released from the hospital and a month before my brother Orion was born. Dad and mum settled into California life where I was born a year later, and Leo and Annabel have lived happily ever since.

/***/

Today was the hardest day I've ever spent in my volunteer position because today a brave, heroic and lovely witch passed on without anyone except me by her side.

As I mentioned earlier, I am a licensed healer who works at St Mungos, but I am also a registered volunteer who works with the elderly and infirm in my spare time as well. I had been visiting and sitting with Miss LaDonna Walsh for the last four months. I discovered her on my volunteer rounds and watched as nearly every other patient except for Miss Walsh had at least one visitor. A month without any visitors peaked my interest, so I became her visitor and what a lucky break it was for me. I had the pleasure and distinction of meeting and conversing with one the finest witches on Merlin's good earth.

Miss LaDonna as I came to call her told me a remarkable story about a mysterious witch left in her charge by a mysterious wizard. It was a sad, but fascinating tale that I committed to parchment in order to share with my family. Even more remarkable was the fact that I was acquainted with the witch in her story because that witch is my mum, Annabel Critten Pavo. Now forty years old and living in the States with my dad Leo, my mum had once been the famous Hermione Granger.

The day Miss LaDonna found out who I was, she cried, and from that day up until her end, she placed a shaky, vein covered hand over mine whenever I sat with her. Neither Miss LaDonna nor I could believe that tide and time had seen fit for us to cross paths.

She asked after my mother and was not all that surprised to find out my father was the wizard who had rescued her after the attack. She asked me to thank him for the gold he had left her as it had helped her immensely when she was released from the hospital. When she learned that my mother had remained in stasis for the same amount of time it had taken her to heal, Miss LaDonna was sad but jubilant at the same time and her response had been, "Whatever it took to keep the Death Eaters away."

Even though Miss LaDonna was only a few years older than my mother, the Death Eater attack had left her sickly and ill. She had spent the last twenty years in near seclusion believing herself to be worthless to any wizard and not very productive in any other way. She did tell me that through the years someone sent her a yearly draft which came to her through St Mungos and had allowed her to live comfortably even though she couldn't work. When she talked about the attack and its aftermath, I usually ended up with tears in my eyes thanking Merlin that my father was such a thoughtful wizard.

/*/

It was shortly before Miss LaDonna passed that I was sitting at home thinking about the witch who had saved my mother and what it had cost her when the doorbell rang. I hadn't made many friends since moving to Britain except for a few healers, but none so familiar they would ring my bell without prior invitation. I summoned my wand to be on the safe side, but kept it well hidden as I opened the door to find Harry Potter holding up a bottle of white wine. When I stepped back and invited him to come through he had quipped, "This wine is just in case you are anything like your mum. She loved a good glass of white wine."

As I invited Harry Potter to take a seat, I became very anxious over how I should respond to him. I didn't know if I would be putting my mum in danger if I confirmed his suspicions. Then I thought about Harry having been my mother's best friend and how they had nearly died fighting for the freedom of the wizarding world. I decided that Harry deserved the truth, so I responded truthfully. "Your best friend does not go by the name Hermione. She is Annabel Critten Pavo and she still likes a glass or two of white wine just as my father still loves his firewhiskey."

Harry sighed, "How is Hermione…..Annabel? I've spent all these years wondering and fretting over her disappearance. Initially, we thought the Death Eaters had done away with her and to this day some still think that is what happened. However, after time passed and we didn't receive any taunts or proof from the Death Eaters that they had killed Hermione Granger, my mind went to other places. I began to remember little things. Things like how Draco was out of his mind when Hermione got attacked and how he told us all off when we asked him to step away from the case. I finally came to realize that Draco had fallen for Hermione….Annabel and suspected that due to the times they had to tread carefully so as not to upset the masses. Since I was one of those masses, I can only say how sorry I am I did not recognize what was in front of me all that time. My apologies to your entire family. I would like to see your mother. I'll understand if she doesn't want to come back to Britain and open up old wounds, but I am willing to go where she is. She was my best friend and sister. If she will see me, I'll leave tomorrow and since I've brought the wine all this way, you might as well have a drink."

I joked with Harry. "And will it be firewhiskey for you Mr. Potter? That was the drink of the day when my parents fled Britain. Was it not?"

"We old wizards still drink firewhiskey when we can get it, laughed Harry. The younger wizards prefer muggle drinks. Who knew? And please call me Harry. I feel old enough."

I poured him a firewhiskey and we resumed our chat.

"Alright…Harry. I've heard so much about you I feel as though I already know you. I'm very glad you came back to visit and I believe my mum will be thrilled when I tell her we've met. So, have you come round just to satisfy your curiosity or was there another reason? After listening to my father and mother relate the story of how they ended up in the States, I've often wondered if anyone found out how the Death Eaters kept finding my mother. Who was the traitor? The knowledge that one of her friends would be willing to give her over to Death Eaters wore on my mother for a number of years. When I was young, there were nights I couldn't get to sleep until dad gave mum a calming draught to help her stop crying. Back then, I hated all of her British friends because they made her cry, but as I got older and mum stopped crying, it was me who began to wonder why a friend would betray her. I've always believed it to be Ronald Weasley as he seemed the weakest link in any of mum's stories. So was it Ronald?"

Harry remarked that I was so like my mum and it hadn't been Ron. In fact, it hadn't been anyone. Harry had found out five years ago when the Death Eater Selwyn who was on his deathbed taunted how he learned to cast the Taboo Curse and had cast it on Hermione Granger's name. While we were running around trying to keep Hermione….Annabel safe, the Death Eaters were laughing at us because all anyone had to do was say her name and the Death Eaters would know exactly where to check.

Harry wanted so much to be able to face mum and tell her so she could begin to trust her friends again.

Harry could only sigh as I ranted that it was all down to that bugger Voldemort. If he hadn't designed the curse, no one would have been able to hurt my mum, but was heartened when I told him that mum would be glad to hear that none of her friends gave her away and I was willing to call home and let him tell her himself. I did caution him to hand me the phone if my brother or father answered because they're very protective and would not take kindly to anyone from the British contingent as they call it reaching out to her.

I dialed home and handed the phone to Harry. Someone on the other end picked up and Harry said, "Hello Annabel. This is your best friend and brother Harry Potter. How have you been? For several seconds it seemed as though my mother wouldn't respond and then I could hear her through the phone. I have heard my mother when she is excited numerous times, but this time her voice showed a level of excitement I'd never heard. She and Harry talked for thirty minutes at the end of which she extended an invitation for Harry to visit her in California and Harry promising that he would. When Harry finished speaking with my mum, I got on the phone and asked her to put the phone on speaker so dad and Orion could hear what I was about to say. I spent fifteen minutes explaining what had happened twenty one years ago. When I was finished, I could hear my dad cursing himself for not having the foresight to think of the Taboo Curse as a reason why the Death Eaters kept getting onto my mum so quickly. I ended by telling my family I would set a date with Harry and let them know when we would be coming to the States."

/*/

After I hung up the phone, Harry had held his glass out for a refill. "I have something else I want to share with you Lyra and then I have someone I would like for you to meet."

And Harry began to tell me the story of my grandfather, Lucius Malfoy. He told me that back in 1999 Lucius had been less than happy to find out his son had fallen in love with a mudblood, but he hated Voldemort's Death Eaters more than he detested the blood status of the witch his son loved. So, after a bit of skulking around, Lucius figured out or found out the Death Eaters had cast a Taboo Curse on Hermione's name which was how they kept finding her wherever she was moved. The problem with that specific curse was it could only be removed if the caster removed it or died, and without knowing which Death Eater had cast the spell, Lucius had made a decision. Under disguise, he had spirited Hermione away and it had been he who had put her in stasis to keep her out of harms way as well as allow her time to heal. It hadn't worked out because somehow the Death Eaters found where he had taken her. After the attack on the caregiver witch, Lucius had searched for months trying to find Hermione, but gave up after Draco left Britain to seek his fortune elsewhere without a word to him.

For a period of time things had gone downhill for Lucius. With his wife dead and his son gone, the elder Malfoy shut himself away for a period of time and then had emerged as the new, improved wizard everyone knows today. Lucius still doesn't know if his only son is living or dead, but he moved forward hoping one day Draco would come back home. In the twenty years that have passed, Lucius has all but given up on seeing his son again, but his beliefs and way of thinking changed and he has become a benevolent, charitable wizard respected by many. Harry finished up by asking if I would be interested in meeting him.

"If he has changed from the wizard my father has spoken about, I'd love to meet him. Otherwise him and his pureblood notions can kiss my arse."

Harry had grinned, "You are your mother's daughter. Let me call Lucius and see what he has planned. It's Friday so he probably has some society function to attend, but if I tell him it's important, he'll see us tonight."

An hour later I found myself following Harry into Malfoy Manor. Orion and I had everything we wanted growing up, but looking around Malfoy Manor I began to think the manor was the very description of opulence and my grandfather must be richer than the muggle Bill Gates. A house elf met us in the foyer and showed us into what appeared to be a very large study.

An involuntary gasp of surprise escaped my lips when Lucius Malfoy entered the room and shook Harry's hand. My dad very much resembled the wizard standing before me, but as I watched this wizard I realized that Orion didn't look as much like dad as he did Lucius Malfoy.

Harry introduced us and Lucius invited Harry and I to have a seat. Settling himself in a large wing back chair, Lucius waited for Harry to explain what was so important. Up until this point I was evidently some witch there to relate something Harry Potter believed to be important. Then Lucius had taken a good look at me and turned to Harry to ask what this was all about.

Harry took a deep breath and answered, "Lucius, I'd like for you to meet Lyra Pavo."

Lucius had frowned, "Lyra Pavo? The lyre and the peacock?"

"Lyra also has a brother named Orion," revealed Harry.

Lucius stood. "I'm a patient wizard Harry and I've come to care for you as I would a son, but I do not care to participate in any games. What does this all mean?"

Harry had then told Lucius he was trying to introduce him to Lyra Pavo the daughter of Hermione and Draco and his granddaughter.

Lucius lost some of the Malfoy decorum as he fell back into his chair asking, "How can this be? Hermione Granger is thought to be dead at the hand of Death Eaters."

/*/

While Lucius was trying to suss it all out, I asked if he would allow me to explain. After receiving a nod from him, I began to relate my mum's story. "I'll make this short as Harry has mentioned you have engagements on Friday evenings. My dad rescued my mum from what would have been certain death and rather than chance Death Eaters ever finding her again, took her to the States, married her and had two children. I hope that was short enough."

Amused and awed Lucius mumbled, "I see you've inherited your mother's way with words." Then he beckoned me to come closer. I glanced in Harry's direction before walking over to stand in front of Lucius. After studying my face, he closed his eyes and whispered, "Malfoy blood," after which he asked, "Where is my son?"

And for the second time that night I related the story of Annabel Critten and Leo Pavo. After I finished the story and Lucius had digested it, he asked after the health of my mum and dad and I told him they were both in excellent health.

Harry, Lucius Malfoy and I sat and talked for another few hours with Harry suggesting we give Hermione and Draco two surprises instead of one. He explained to Lucius that Hermione had invited him to come visit the States and he hoped Lucius would come as well. Lucius jumped at the chance, but quickly backtracked as he realized his son might not want to see him after all this time. Harry then told Lucius that Draco might not be all that chuffed to see him either, but he was going anyway. Lucius thought it over for all of ten seconds before asking how soon they were leaving.

Harry had smiled at my grandfather. "Let me put in for some time off and check if Seana wants to go with us. I'd say we can be in California USA as soon as Sunday evening. Hermione….Annabel is expecting me to visit, but let's leave Lucius as a surprise. I want to put Leo off his game in the same manner he has put me off mine for the last twenty odd years. Are we all in agreement we will be going to California on Monday?" Three heads nodded in the affirmative.

Before Harry and I left that night, the self assured, debonair Lucius Malfoy had become a quivering mass of emotions as he hugged me and made plans to see his long lost son.

/***/

I went in to St Mungos that Saturday morning to tidy up my loose ends before taking time off to go to California as well as stop by and see Miss LaDonna. She was my favorite witch and I was her favorite volunteer, so I wasn't leaving the country without seeing her. However, when I got to her room there were two healers around Miss LaDonna's bed. I asked what was going on and one of the healers took me aside to tell me she had taken a turn for the worse and probably didn't have more than twenty four hours left. I wanted to cry, but I also wanted to comfort her and ask her a question as well. I told the two healers I would take care of her and call if they were needed.

For a few minutes I just sat there gazing at this wonderful witch who had suffered a brutal attack and given everything she had to protect my mum. A large ball of regret formed in my stomach, but just when I felt sure I was going to cry my eyes out, Miss LaDonna opened her eyes and right away realized I knew. She reached out and covered my hand with hers. "Please don't cry for me Lyra. It would be untrue if I told you I haven't wished a million times that my life had turned out differently and I could have had a child as lovely as you, but I've lived with the hand life dealt and that was all that could be done. I won't be sorry to be out of all this misery."

I held on tight to her hand and asked if she remembered the day of the attack. When Miss LaDonna revealed she couldn't forget that day even if someone obliviated her, I told her I had a question I needed to ask and if she remembered fine and if she didn't, that was fine as well. I took a deep breath and asked if she remembered calling out my mother's name that day.

Miss LaDonna thought for a bit and turned her head to look at me. "I do remember that. I did call out Hermione's name, but I wasn't talking to her. I was reading a story in the Daily Prophet about how she had been attacked. I remember saying out loud, Hermione Granger is a role model for all witches and here some blighters are trying to hurt her. I hadn't gotten the entire sentence out of my mouth before the Death Eaters broke down the door and pushed their way in. They were shouting about Hermione Granger, but I didn't know what was going on. The Death Eaters beat me senseless and forced me to endure every filthy thing you can imagine, but I kept telling them I didn't know what they were on about. So, the answer to your question is yes, I did mention Hermione's name. Does that matter? Never mind love. You don't have to answer because nothing matters now."

Whispering softly I told her it did matter because it answered one of the questions people had agonized over for twenty years.

LaDonna tried to smile, but I could tell that her body was beginning to shut down. I cast a few spells to make her more comfortable then went to the door to call her healers. Even though I am a healer on their level, they asked me to step out, but LaDonna asked me to stay while the healers made her as comfortable as possible. The two healer witches left the room giving me a small shake of the head to let me know LaDonna's time was near. I sat with her for the rest of Saturday and right through to Sunday morning.

Just before the end, LaDonna asked me to thank my dad for all the galleons he had sent over the years, then she smiled at me, closed her eyes and took her last breath. I was devastated and remained sitting there for thirty minutes crying my eyes out before calling in the healers for the final time.

/*/

I had come back to Britain because that was where my mum and dad had been born and I wanted to experience what they had experienced while living here. I had accomplished that and more. I was able to reclaim my mum's childhood home, meet Harry Potter and find my grandfather as well. I was wavering about coming back to Britain after my trip home.

I did like St Mungos, but not as much as before LaDonna passed. To that end, I met with my Head Healer and requested time off to clear up some family matters. My Head was reluctant to authorize leave as I'd only been at St Mungos for six months, so I did what I felt was best. I resigned. My Head declared he was sorry to see me leave, but understood that family came first and we called it done.

I gave him a speech about how great it had been to work at St Mungos and how I hoped I'd made a difference after which I went to collect my belongings and turn in the items that belonged to St Mungos. After my conversation with the Head Healer, I was no longer wavering. He had made it easy for me to make a decision about staying in California or returning to Britain. As of now, I was going home to stay and if everything worked out between my parents and my grandfather, I could visit Britain as often as I wished. I would have to discuss what mum wanted done with her childhood home, but there would be more than enough time to discuss that at a later date. I also had an answer as to why the Death Eaters had attacked LaDonna that day and very nearly found my mum, but I was saving it until I could tell everyone at once.

I took the time to stop by the healer friends I had made at St Mungos to tell them I was needed at home and would be leaving Britain for good. They all wished me well and made me promise to visit from time to time. I said I'd try, knowing I might visit Britain, but not St Mungos. Several gave their condolences about LaDonna as they knew how fond of her I had grown. With a cheery wave, I left St Mungos to prepare for my trip home to sunny Rolling Hills, CA, USA.

/*/

Lucius was almost giddy with anticipation. Harry had left it up to him to get the port keys in order and he had done so. Lucius mentioned he had just missed dad's birthday and went about gathering a number of items he had purchased for past birthdays to take with him on our trip as well. He hoped to present them to my dad sometime during the trip.

Harry laughed with me over the number of messages Lucius sent him to insure everything was going to plan. Harry finally had to tell Lucius Malfoy to calm down. It had been up to me to tell my grandfather he wouldn't be needing all those heavy robes he planned to take as the weather in Rolling Hills was sunny and warm year round. I suggested he take as little as possible because once there, he and my dad could go out to the shops to get him appropriate clothing. Lucius informed me he would take my suggestion under consideration and left everything packed as it had been. I laughed at that because it was just what my dad would do.

/*/

Harry stopped by the house early Sunday evening to check how things were going, let me know Seana was staying home with the boys and more or less to chat. I was glad because I was curious as to how he ended up with a witch named Seana and not Ginny Weasley. After Harry explained, I knew my mother had another surprise coming as she always spoke as though Ginny Weasley had married Harry Potter and expected them to have been married the same length of time as she and dad.

I guess life doesn't always turn out as expected because the most expected thing hadn't happened and the most unexpected thing had. Harry didn't marry Ginny, but Draco Malfoy had married Hermione Granger..

Harry unashamedly revealed what had transpired between him and Ginny. It seems while flying the circuit with the Holyhead Harpies, Ginny had found herself a Quidditch player on the Australian National Team and ended up returning Harry's ring by messenger. The last he had heard about Ginny were some rumors that she had been married and divorced twice. The last part he had conveyed with a wide grin.

I tried to sympathize with Harry, but he waved me away. "I should have seen it coming. Ginny was in her element touring different countries doing what she loved best while I was home in London being an Auror. It got to the point where Ginny stopped coming home even when the team was on break. After Ginny sent my ring back, I went into a funk and did nothing for several years but work and drink. I had lost both my best girls, but all that changed when I met and married Seamus Finnigan's sister Seana with whom I have two sons, James Sirius and Albus Severus Potter."

Harry had grinned at my consternation telling me, "I got over certain things many years ago Lyra. The past is the past and I am extremely happy with Seana and very proud of my sons."

We talked a bit more before Harry prepared to leave citing he should make a stop by Malfoy Manor to make sure Lucius hadn't tripped over something in his excitement and broken his neck before going home to spend time with Seana and the boys.

I told him I would see him and Lucius at the portkey office at 3:00 pm precisely. Then I went to call mum to tell her we would be there at 7:00 pm Sunday their time. Orion got on the phone growling that everything better be exactly as I said because he wouldn't hesitate to hex the first person who made mum cry. As brothers and sisters often do, Orion and I had a little back and forth session before I could hang up to get myself ready for the trip.

/*/

Lucius and Harry were already at the portkey office when I arrived. I did smile to myself as Lucius (I hadn't been invited to call him grandfather as of yet) looked a bit green about the mouth. As they called our port keys, I waved and told Lucius and Harry I would see them in the States. Truthfully, I did not like port keys even though they had been updated and modernized from what they were in my mum and dad's day. Give this modern witch a muggle jet any day. However, the port keys got the job done and we were finally in the local portkey office closest to mum and dad's house.

The plan was for Harry and I to go in first and let Lucius walk in last, but my grandfather decided to go all Malfoy on us and insisted we all walk in together and that's what we did.

At 7:15 on Sunday June 7th 2020, Hermione Jean Granger also known as Annabel Pavo and Harry James Potter saw each other for the first time in twenty one years. While they hugged up like two teenagers, Draco and Lucius also saw each other for the first time in twenty one years and stood appraising each other until Lucius crossed the room and whispered something that made my father show him to another room.

I stood grinning at the two friends who were holding on to each other as though they wouldn't see each other for another twenty one years. Orion had lost all his misgivings when he saw the way mum and Harry greeted each other and in the short period of time where mum and Harry let go of each other, introduced himself to the Chosen One.

Harry laughed as he shook Orion's hand. "I haven't heard that name in twenty one years mate and I don't want to hear it. Just call me Harry."

With the familiar Malfoy drawl Orion cheeked, "Fair enough, but shouldn't that be Uncle Harry?"

Harry made both Orion and I smile when he responded, "You might want to run the 'uncle' thing by Leo first."

/*/

Dad and Lucius finally came back into the room and dad called Orion over to meet his grandfather. I won't ever forget the look of pride on Lucius' face as he shook hands with Orion and looked back and forth between his son and grandson. Then dad had called me over and we stood there, four variations of the same Malfoy gene. Orion was taller than dad with the Malfoy blonde hair and light amber eyes while I was a couple of inches taller than mum with the Malfoy gray eyes and curly dark blonde hair, but anyone looking at us would know we carried the same blood. Mum and Harry stood to the side grinning as though they had just finished off the last horcrux.

When dad broke from our little circle and made his way further into the room, Harry stood and said, "Thank you Draco. You did something none of us thought to do and you saved her. I realize now that no one but the wizard who loved her could have done what you did."

And my father had replied, "I had to. Her bloody friends couldn't get out of their own fucking way. You'd think…."

Both Orion and I both shouted at the same time, "Dad," and he had thrown on the old Malfoy smirk and held out his hand to Harry. "Bloody hell Potter, you've gotten old."

To which Harry replied, "I'm not the only one. What happened to that crowning glory of Malfoy hair?"

Dad's hand automatically went to his head as he answered, "I wear it low now Potter. Hermione doesn't want all those witches chasing me."

Mum grinned as she sniped, "Don't listen to the git Harry. The only witch who wants the codger is me. Dinner is ready and I think we should eat because we have a lot to talk about."

Still smirking, dad had to get the last word in to Harry. "Feel free to call me Draco while you're here Potter. We don't want to tax that overly small brain of yours by asking you to remember the name Leo."

Harry cheeked right back, "You'll do well to remember we are in the presence of your children, wife and father before baiting me to answer in a manner which would tarnish my fine reputation."

Orion and I laughed as mum shouted, "Enough. Both you gits move along to the dining room before I hex the both of you."

Lucius had then walked over to me and Orion, put an arm around each of us and asked to be led to the dining room before the mayhem broke out.


	2. Filling Them In

Previously on The Taint Of Her Name Chapter 1: **The Long And Short Of It**

Dad and Lucius finally came back into the room and dad called Orion over to meet his grandfather. I won't ever forget the look of pride on Lucius' face as he shook hands with Orion and looked back and forth between his son and grandson. Then dad had called me over and we stood there, four variations of the same Malfoy gene. Orion was taller than dad with the Malfoy blonde hair and light amber eyes while I was a couple of inches taller than mum with the Malfoy gray eyes and curly dark blonde hair, but anyone looking at us would know we carried the same blood. Mum and Harry stood to the side grinning as though they had just finished off the last horcrux.

When dad broke from our little circle and made his way further into the room, Harry stood and said, "Thank you Draco. You did something none of us thought to do and you saved her. I realize now that no one but the wizard who loved her could have done what you did."

And my father had replied, "I had to. Her bloody friends couldn't get out of their own fucking way. You'd think…."

Both Orion and I both shouted at the same time, "Dad," and he had thrown on the old Malfoy smirk and held out his hand to Harry. "Bloody hell Potter, you've gotten old."

To which Harry replied, "I'm not the only one. What happened to that crowning glory of Malfoy hair?"

Dad's hand automatically went to his head as he answered, "I wear it low now Potter. Hermione doesn't want all those witches chasing me."

Mum grinned as she sniped, "Don't listen to the git Harry. The only witch who wants the codger is me. Dinner is ready and I think we should eat because we have a lot to talk about."

Still smirking, dad had to get the last word in to Harry. "Feel free to call me Draco while you're here Potter. We don't want to tax that overly small brain of yours by asking you to remember the name Leo."

Harry cheeked right back, "You'll do well to remember we are in the presence of your children, wife and father before baiting me to answer in a manner which would tarnish my fine reputation."

Orion and I laughed as mum shouted, "Enough. Both you gits move along to the dining room before I hex the both of you."

Lucius had then walked over to me and Orion, put an arm around each of us and asked to be led to the dining room before the mayhem broke out.

************************************************** *********************/

Chapter 2: **Filling Them In**

Our dinner was perfect and I beamed as I looked around the table at my family and extended family. For most of my life, my mother has been a happy witch, but she outdid herself that night at dinner. She wouldn't stop smiling as she kept reaching out to touch Harry who was seated to her right and he smiled right back at the witch who he would always consider his sister.

Harry looked at my father who was in his normal head of the table place and cheeked, "Why so far away Draco? If memory serves, Hermione couldn't go to the loo without you standing outside the door waiting."

Placing his fork back down on his plate, my dad looked straight at Harry and sniped, "Is this a late admission where you finally admit I am good enough for my wife of twenty years? Just to let you know, I married Hermione…..Annabel two weeks after she woke from her stasis, so it wasn't like I sat around waiting for the Chosen Dolt to give his blessing. Speaking of dolts, where's the she weasel? Do you have her chained to the bedroom. No, it wouldn't be the bedroom because you're probably not very good in that area. She must be chained to the living room couch happily eating crème brulee bits?"

The silence around the table was deafening as Harry replied, "That Leo is something I will discuss with you and Annabel at a time other than the middle of dinner."

Mum didn't know what was going on, but she knew it was time to get off the subject of Ginny Weasley Potter and moved the conversation along when dad tried to prolong the subject. "So sweetheart, how did you find Britain and St Mungos? Bit of a difference from here in the States, then?"

I smiled at my mum and told her Britain was a bit of a culture shock coming from the sunny California clime, but I enjoyed myself right up until the minute I told my Head Healer I was resigning and moving back home due to family matters.

Orion laughed out loud. "Told you mum. I told you Lyra wouldn't last out the year."

My mum smiled as she told me not to forget to pay Orion and dad.

I grimaced, but nodded. It was my own doing betting against my father and brother that I would seamlessly settle into Britain and British ways. Both dad and Orion grinned as dad told me he would forgive the bet because he had his little girl back home, but Orion shook his head and insisted I pay him as soon as I unpacked my money belt.

Even grandfather Lucius laughed at Orion's no nonsense approach to an outstanding debt. "I like the way you think Orion. You are a wizard after my own heart and speaking of wizards after my own heart, would I be too far out of line if I asked to call my son and daughter-in-law by their given names?"

Dad gave grandfather a cool Malfoy smile as he answered, "I want everyone to feel comfortable while they are here. Please feel free to call us Hermione, Draco, Lyra and Orion."

Everyone laughed at Draco Malfoy sitting at the head of his table making his little joke.

"I was thinking along quite different lines as to what I would call you, Harry had replied. I'll share it with you when we are having our after dinner brandy Malfoy," and again the table erupted in laughter.

Suddenly serious, my dad turned to grandfather Lucius to tell him that as long as he remained in California he would be accorded the heads place at the table and he should take the correct seating position from there on out.

Grandfather Lucius had cleared his throat before replying, "I happily accept your request Draco. Thank you. I will try not to scare the family," to which dad had replied, "I'm just pleased to have you in my home and I want to show the respect I've been taught."

"Thank you Draco. Your mother would have been so proud."

This time it was Harry who lightened up the mood by asking Orion if he had a special witch he was seeing.

Orion who had inherited the ability to blush from mum turned pink. "I do Uncle Harry, and you and grandfather will meet her tomorrow after work. I purposely didn't invite her over tonight as I wasn't sure how the night would go. I had visions of being arrested by the California Wizarding Police (CWP) after hexing you for making mother cry and I didn't want Gillian to see me led away in chains."

Uncle Harry (yes, Uncle Harry) roared with laughter as did dad, mum and grandfather and it was a jubilant group who tucked into their dessert.

Orion excused himself explaining he wanted to call Gillian to let her know he hadn't been arrested.

/*/

After dinner, there were things I wanted to share with the family in addition to getting mum's direction on what to do with her home in Britain. However, they could wait until after mum, dad, grandfather and Uncle Harry had their talk, except the part I had learned from Miss LaDonna regarding the day of her attack. That piece of information I wanted to share immediately. The answer had alluded my mum, dad and grandfather for twenty years and I felt they had waited long enough.

After everyone was comfortably settled in the living room, I told them I had some information I wanted to share and it was a very attentive audience who waited for me to begin. I looked around the room at my mother and father, my grandfather and Harry. I don't believe I've ever felt the amount of love that was in our living room that night. I watched as my mother leaned into my father as he ran his fingers through her hair. He had done that very thing ever since I could remember. I am thankful I have parents who are as much in love as they were when my father spirited mum away from certain death those twenty odd years ago.

Dad still couldn't keep his hands off mum and sometimes when they thought the house empty except for themselves, they were as sexually vocal as teenagers. It was embarrassing to me when I was younger, but as I got older and had some experiences of my own, I realized that Malfoy blood was hot blood, be it flowing through a witch or wizard. Of course, Granger blood must be hot as well because my mother was notorious for sticking her head into whatever room my father was in to tell him she had something to show him. Orion and I laugh about it now because we know what it means, but when we were younger we were puzzled that mum had so many things to show dad.

Everyone was looking expectantly at me so I decided to save my daydreaming for another day. "I had the good fortune to meet and visit with a witch named LaDonna Walsh. Miss LaDonna has been very ill for most of her life and I was her volunteer through the last four months of her life. Her death is what spurred me to leave St Mungos and return to California. Even though she spent most of her life in seclusion and in and out of St Mungos, Miss LaDonna was the epitome of friendliness, patience and perseverance and I believe I actually fell in love with her spirit."

As I spoke about my friend, a few tears gathered in the corners of my eyes and mum rose from the couch to come whisper, "Is everything alright sweetheart? If this makes you sad enough to cry, maybe you can share it another day."

I kissed my mum and assured her I was alright and when she was seated back next to my dad, I resumed speaking but was interrupted by Harry handing me a glass of white wine. I thanked Harry, took a sip of the wine and continued.

"It was a strange twist of fate that I met LaDonna as I was not down as her volunteer, but once I realized she had no one, I became her someone. As she and I visited together, I learned a great deal about her and found that we had a connection. LaDonna was brutally attacked when she was in her twenties. She was raped, cursed and beaten all because she wouldn't give up a secret. That secret was you mum. LaDonna was the witch who refused to tell the Death Eaters anything even as you laid in stasis in a small, hidden room in her basement. She spent the rest of the years of her life proud she had been able to protect Hermione Granger, but she suffered for it. Until I began to visit her, the only contacts she had were delivery wizards and healers. She had convinced herself she wasn't worth anything due to the fact her injuries had left her incapable of having children or even having normal sex. I helped her all I could, mostly by instilling a bit of self worth in her. I believe she was as happy as she could be when she passed because I was there holding her hand. She told me she had been handsomely taken care of through the years by the wizard who rescued her after the attack. She didn't know who he was, but whenever she mentioned him she smiled. When I realized who she was, I did explain who I knew her rescue wizard to be. I'm not sure if you ever knew her name dad, but she asked me to thank you for taking care of her all those years."

Mum began to cry and I began to feel I'd done the wrong thing revealing the information about Miss LaDonna. Dad was glowering as he murmured in my mother's ear.

"I apologize if this had upset you mum, but I thought you should know this. I…."

Dad cut across me, "That's enough Lyra. Your mother has gone twenty years without hearing the gritty details. I don't think she needs to hear them now."

Wiping her eyes my mother told me to continue because she did want to know everything and she cautioned my father not to interrupt.

"There is a part of this story I won't go into because grandfather should tell it, but I did find out one more thing from LaDonna and I only thought to ask because Uncle Harry had disclosed what he'd found out about the Taboo Curse. It seems that fate had a way of interfering from the start as it was only an angry utterance by LaDonna which brought the Death Eaters to her door. She didn't realize the witch in her care was Hermione Granger until the Death Eaters arrived, but it was all down to happenstance. LaDonna was reading a Daily Prophet article about mum and had spoken out loud that Hermione Granger did so much for the wizarding world during the war and now some blighters were trying to hurt her. LaDonna said she hadn't finished the sentence before the Death Eaters were on her. I wanted you all to know this because no one gave mum away. It was all down to LaDonna herself that the Death Eaters found the house. No one else is to blame. I have other things to share, but maybe this is enough from me for tonight. However, before we leave this subject entirely dad, I believe grandfather Lucius may have something to add which will answer another question you've wondered over for years. I apologize mum, dad, but I cared for LaDonna and told her I would share her story. If you need me, I'll be in my rooms. Goodnight."

Before I reached the hall, my mother was on me hugging me so tight I could barely breathe. "I love you baby. You are an absolute joy."

I hugged her back glancing at my dad over her shoulder who gave me a wink and a smile so I did feel a little better. Walking down the hall I heard my father ask grandfather Lucius what it was he had to say.

/*/

"If you don't mind Draco, I'll just pour myself another brandy before I get into this."

"Stay where you are father. I'll get the brandy."

"This is a very fine brandy son. I'll have to order some to take back with me to Wiltshire. Now, to the point. Lyra mentioned almost everything that transpired. What she didn't tell you is that it was I who picked up Hermione, put her into stasis and left her with LaDonna Walsh. I was extremely careful not to let slip who I was leaving there, and it should have been the perfect place for Hermione to recover and heal and would have been except for LaDonna's unintentional verbal slip. I know with my former beliefs, you may find it hard to believe I would go out of my way for a muggleborn, but given the choice of helping the witch who had caught your eye or being in league with Death Eaters, it wasn't a hard choice. After the Death Eater attack on Miss Walsh, I spent months surreptitiously searching for Hermione never realizing you had taken it into your own hands to rescue her. I only stopped looking when you left Britain without so much as a by your leave. After you'd gone, nothing mattered to me, so I did nothing more and that's how it remained until I had an epiphany about how I was living what was left of my life and began changing myself for the better. I am a much better wizard than when you were last at Wiltshire and I don't think I'm wrong in believing it was my pureblood mania which drove you to take Hermione abroad rather than ask my help. I apologize for that Draco, but the times were the times and that was then and this is now. I am among family and all the more happy for it. Thank you for receiving me into your home."

"You are part of our family and will always be welcome in our home Lucius. Remember, you have grandchildren to scold. I also want to thank you for trying to help me. If not for you moving me to Miss Walsh's house and her commenting on a newspaper article, Draco may never have found me. Had I been able, I would never have guessed it was you who would help me. There is quite a bit I do not remember and Draco would only tell so much, but I dare say your revelation tonight is as big a surprise to Draco as it is to me."

"Too right love. Father, you have amazed me tonight. First you show up knowing I married a witch who was not acceptable in your eyes. In addition, you've answered one of the questions which has troubled me from the beginning. And yes, I was not about to stand by until the Death Eaters finally killed the witch I loved. You taught me survival and I learned well. I had measures in place. For months I had been making deposits and moving galleons into the California Wizarding Bank under the name Leo Pavo with the belief I would find Hermione and get her away from Britain. At that time, you would have been the last person I turned to for assistance father. Therefore, when I found Hermione, there wasn't any question of what I should do. I had already set our life up here in California and so it went. The first year was very hard on us as we were foreigners in a foreign land, but we were together and that was all that mattered. We had Orion and we were a family with everything to look forward to once we began to understand American English. Lyra came a year later and although we missed home, we still weren't sure how Death Eaters kept finding Hermione and never once entertained the thought of going home. I appreciate what I've learned tonight. Thank you father. Now, as I look into the squinty, green eyes of Harry Potter, I can tell there is more to come. Am I right, Boy Who Lived Too Long?"

Wrapping her arms around her husband of twenty years, Hermione said, "Before Harry tells you anything, I want to say that even though we've been in the States for over twenty years, I would like to see Britain again. I'm not making any snap decisions, but I'm putting it out there so everyone knows my feelings on this. It was all down to Selwyn and he is dead, so there isn't any reason not to go back even if only for a visit. That's all I have to say, so the Boy Who Lived Too Long may now speak."

"You're quite the comedic duo Malfoy and Pavo. You should take your show on the road. I want to clear up something Lyra inquired about regarding my marriage. Ginny and I never married. I'm married to Seamus' sister Seana who moved to London during the great reorganization of 2005 to serve on one of Kingsley's committees and remained after everything was finished. We've been married for these last twelve years and we are very happy."

"Oh Harry. What happened, Hermione asked? It was a given from fifth year that you and Ginny would get married and have a ton of green eyed, red-headed babies. All these years I thought if I ever ran into a Potter child, I would recognize him or her immediately. I can't believe this."

"Believe it Hermione. Once Ginny got a taste of traveling the country and playing with the Holyhead Harpies, she changed. The things we had talked about and planned for didn't matter to her anymore. While I was in London performing the boring (her word) job of being an Auror, she was experiencing the exciting world of a National League Quidditch player. Long story short, she met an Australian Quidditch player and fell in love. Being the lovely witch she is, she was kind enough to return my ring by messenger with the message she didn't love me anymore. That was it. I haven't seen her since. When she stops in to visit family, she manages to avoid me. I have heard she's been married and divorced twice since then. I've come to believe that Ginny hasn't met a Quidditch player she didn't like."

Laughing like a bastard, Draco cheeked, "I think you got the better of the deal. Never met a Quidditch player she didn't like. Good one Potter."

"It's not funny Draco," Hermione chided.

Actually Hermione, that was a long time ago. I love Seana and our sons, James Sirius and Albus Severus above all else. The funny thing is Seana held me off for several years before she accepted my proposal because she thought I might still be in love with Ginny. She finally realized I loved her and we were married. It's amazing how quickly time passes. James will be starting Hogwarts come September. I just thought I should tell you because Lyra mentioned you thought Ginny and I had been married all these years. So there it is. Now, I'll take another brandy before I allow you to show me to the king's suite."

Lucius chuckled while Hermione and Draco laughed out loud.

"Have either of you decided how long you'll be staying, asked Hermione.?"

"If it's not an imposition, I'd like to stay for a few weeks to get to know my grandchildren then I'll try to entice them into coming to Britain to spend some time at Malfoy Manor. It is their birthright you know. Perhaps I'll also be able to entice you and Hermione to visit as well. It's your birthright as well Draco."

"Let's leave that discussion for another day shall we," stated Draco. What about you Uncle Harry? How long are you going to be with us?"

"I'm only here until Tuesday noon. I don't like leaving my family alone for too long, but I would love for Seana and the boys to experience California. Perhaps we can make plans for them to visit somewhere down the line because they'll need to get to know the aunt they've heard so much about."

Oh Harry, that would be wonderful, gushed Hermione. I think they'd love it here although the California sun can be daunting to fair skin. We'll plan on it. Now, Draco can show you to your rooms and we'll speak in the morning. If you're up to it, perhaps we can have a small dinner party tomorrow so you can meet some California witches and wizards and try to figure out what they are saying when they're supposed to speaking English. Took us months to figure it out. Goodnight."

/*/

I came back through the living room to find mum and dad snuggled up on the couch talking about what a great night it had been. I sat down in a chair just as Orion entered the room. "Good night then, mum, dad? I like Harry, but the judge is still out on the grandfather. He seems like a wizard who takes a hard line on everything, but it could just be me remembering all the stories I've heard from you dad."

As Orion got the last word out of his mouth, grandfather stepped into the living room. "I do take a hard line on most things, but that is the way I was raised. You and Lyra will have to help me learn how to do things differently then we will allow the judge to make his ruling."

Orion was in full blush as he stood to face our grandfather. "My apologies sir. I didn't realize you were eavesdropping in the hall. I was being a bit of a jerk with that remark. You haven't been anything but kind since we met you."

Mum sat up and chided, "Watch yourself Orion."

"Sorry mum, but did I or did I not hear a ton of stories about the fearsome Lucius Malfoy growing up?"

Mum started to say something else, but dad cut across her. "You will do well to mind your mouth Orion, although I will say you did hear certain stories directly from my mouth. At the time, I had no plan to ever see my father again so I admit discretion was the least of my worries. We are in a different place now. We've found out it was your grandfather who tried to save Hermione and just so you know, he had to cross some of the most dangerous wizards alive to do what he did. There aren't words adequate enough to tell your grandfather how grateful I am for his intervention. I'm telling you all this and I expect I won't have to repeat myself. We move forward from here. The old days are gone. Father and I are completely different wizards from what we were back then and my father will be treated with the same respect you show me. Are there any more remarks you'd like to make to get your arse further into trouble?"

I tried not to giggle at my brother, but he was king of wise cracks and this time he'd been caught.

It was a smiling Lucius who rose from the chair to cheek, "Just so you know Orion, I wasn't eavesdropping. I was coming through in hopes of finding a cool drink. Next time I will call out my position before leaving my room. Now, will you assist me in getting the cool drink or must the judge rule on that as well?"

Thoroughly chastised, Orion rose from his chair in order to direct grandfather towards the kitchen while mum and dad tried to hold back their laughter.

"Your son really knows how to step in it," dad snidely remarked to mum which earned him a lovely pinch on the arm.

Mum yawned, "We'll say goodnight to Lucius and then it's bed for us. Don't you and Orion stay up too much longer. It's nearly daybreak as it is.

"We won't mum. I promise." I watched as my parents walked to their bedroom hugged up like Orion and Gillian and thought to myself, with Harry and grandfather in the house mum and dad will definitely have to throw up silencing charms because it seemed as though it was going to be one of those vocal nights.

/*/

The door to their bedroom wasn't closed good before Draco was trying to separate his wife from her clothes. He was moving so fast he tangled her arms up in the sleeveless tank top. By the time Hermione was down to her bra and knickers, they were laughing like two Hogwarts fourth years. Draco laid back on the bed and pulled Hermione on top of him and pulled her into a deep kiss. Then instead of getting his wife naked in preparation of sex, Draco softly asked if she remembered the first time they recognized their feelings.

"It was right after one of Kingsley's earliest rallies, answered Hermione. Everyone was still pretty standoffish with each other, but whenever I looked in your direction, you were looking at me. I thought of you as a selfish git and usually turned away, but this particular evening we somehow found ourselves the last two to leave the meeting hall and you invited me out for a drink. Since we couldn't walk into any of the regular pubs together, you took me all the way to Italy just for a drink. I have to admit I was impressed, but also fearful you would curse me over wine. But as we talked and the real you emerged, salacious thoughts began to form in my mind. I hid them as best as I could, but I think we both knew that something was happening between us."

Draco began kissing Hermione's neck and in between kisses he murmured. "Not only was that our first date, but….."

Hermione covered his lips with hers and then quipped, "Don't even say that we shagged. We don't need prying little ears knowing their mother shagged their father the first time they went out together."

Laughing Draco removed Hermione's bra and knickers and began sucking on the inside of her thigh. "If you don't want them to know about the shag, I'm sure you don't want them to know how wide you opened those legs when I sucked that pussy."

"You're a pig Leo Pavo. A gorgeous pig, but a pig nevertheless and one who is very good at sucking me to climax."

Draco had stopped listening as he ran his tongue up and down Hermione's slit and drove his tongue as far up into her as it would go. He loved listening to Hermione's sex noises as he had loved them from their first time in Italy. Merlin he loved this witch.

They made love like two twenty year olds and then laid back reliving the beginning of their relationship. "It was such a troubling time with so much hidden as well as overt animosity, whispered Hermione. Even though we knew what was what by the third date, we couldn't take our relationship into the open for fear of repercussions. There were several nights I cried my self to sleep when I heard your father was insisting you date some pureblood witch or another. I was so afraid you wouldn't be able to stand up to him, but every time you could get away, you came looking for me. One night it finally dawned on me that you really loved me and I believe that was that night we conceived Orion. Remember. We hadn't been together in over a week and we didn't even give each other a chance to disrobe. We made love to each other with our clothes on and I'm pretty certain I wasn't given the chance to cast a contraceptive charm because Harry landed on the front steps for a visit at a very inopportune moment and you had to leave me rather quickly. That was also the night you promised to find a way for us to be together without having to fear anyone or anything, but after that, things deteriorated rather quickly and the Death Eaters were on to me. After the first attack, I was watched so closely and moved so often I never had a chance to tell you I suspected we were pregnant.

The talk of them sneaking off to be together had caused Draco's dick to harden and stand almost straight up. With the lust he'd always had for this witch coursing through his body, Draco laid on his back asking Hermione to ride him to orgasm. And she had rode him hard. So hard in fact, he was making sexual noises Hermione hadn't ever heard as he tightened up and ejaculated into her. It felt to them as though their lovemaking just kept getting better even after twenty one years, and after a bit of clean up they fell asleep with her head on his shoulder.

/**/

Monday morning I fixed a very special breakfast for mum, grandfather and Harry. Dad had gone out earlier and Orion was at work. We talked over breakfast with Harry telling us he wanted to spend time with us and would rather wait until the next visit for a party. Mum patted him on the hand and told him she understood. Grandfather and Harry revealed things which had happened in the last ten years while mum only stopped laughing long enough to put a forkful of food into her mouth.

Dad returned about noon and inquired if grandfather wanted to visit the shops to find more suitable clothing. Both grandfather and Harry wanted to visit the wizard's shops to see what kind of clothing they wore in a place where the sun never stopped shining.

I smiled as I watched my family apparate out on their way to the center of town knowing that at least one of the wizards would come back with a sunburn unless dad remembered to cast a sun block spell.

Me and mum had the house to ourselves so we spoke about my future plans and her future hopes. My plans were quite simple. I needed to pay my brother because I lost a bet, find gainful employment and find out what was going on with the wizard I left behind when I went to Britain. I didn't have any expectations because we had a major argument over me leaving California, but I was going to check. I needed a bit of attention and he was just the wizard I wanted to attend me. Of course I didn't say the needing attention part out loud because I'm not bonded to anyone and therefore I'm still my mum's little girl no matter how old I get.

We continued to chat with mum telling me she was quite happy with her life, but had hopes dad would agree to visit Britain if only so she could see her childhood home. She seemed a bit sad as she revealed that even though she might be going home to the country of her birth, it would most certainly feel strange and not because she'd been gone so long, but because very few things had turned out as she expected twenty one years ago.


	3. Looking Forward From The Past

All things Harry Potter come directly from the mind of JKR. I am here to twist her words to my way of thinking. M

Previously on The Taint Of Her Name Chapter 2: **Filling Them In**

Dad returned about noon and inquired if grandfather wanted to visit the shops to find more suitable clothing. Both grandfather and Harry wanted to visit the wizard's shops to see what kind of clothing they wore in a place where the sun never stopped shining.

I smiled as I watched my family apparate out on their way to the center of town knowing that at least one of the wizards would come back with a sunburn unless dad remembered to cast a sun block spell.

Me and mum had the house to ourselves so we spoke about my future plans and her future hopes. My plans were quite simple. I needed to pay my brother because I lost a bet, find gainful employment and find out what was going on with the wizard I left behind when I went to Britain. I didn't have any expectations because we had a major argument over me leaving California, but I was going to check. I needed a bit of attention and he was just the wizard I wanted to attend me. Of course I didn't say the needing attention part out loud because I'm not bonded to anyone and therefore I'm still my mum's little girl no matter how old I get.

We continued to chat with mum telling me she was quite happy with her life, but had hopes that dad would agree to visit Britain if only so she could see her childhood home. She seemed a bit sad as she revealed that even though she might be going home to the country of her birth, it would most certainly feel strange and not because she'd been gone so long, but because very few things had turned out as she expected twenty one years ago.

Chapter 3: **Looking Forward From The Past**

I was quite correct in my belief that at least one of the wizards would come back with a sunburn. Dad hadn't thought about a sun block spell until it was too late. Harry was a little red, but grandfather was burned to a crisp. As soon as they apparated in and mum saw the state of grandfather, she gave dad the evil eye as she put her hand to her mouth in disbelief. "Leo Pavo. You know better. Did you not have the foresight to cast a sun block on your own father?"

Dad stammered that he had cast a sun block, but admitted he only remembered when his father took on the hue of a Gryffindor robe. Harry laughed at dad's turn of phrase, but he did it quietly so mum wouldn't hear. I had no doubt mum would hex both dad and Harry if she thought they were making light of a serious situation.

I went to the bathroom to get the sun burn remedy which we frequently had to use during those first years after mum and dad landed in California. Mum took the remedy out of my hands and pushed it into the hands of my dad. "You know what must be done. Take your father into his room and spray him down and I will hex you if you miss one spot. This is unacceptable Leo. Go get it done."

Contritely, dad had motioned to grandfather. "Father, if you'll accompany me to your room, we'll get this sorted straightaway."

"Prat, mum had huffed. He let his own father almost cook himself. He'll be hearing from me later and don't think for one minute Mr. Potter that I don't see you grinning."

Harry pulled an innocent look on his face so fast mum had to smile as she quipped, "Doesn't this remind you of something Ron would get caught up in? Remember when we found out Scabbers wasn't really a rat and Ron nearly had a stroke because he had been sleeping with a man all those years."

Harry laughed and said, "I remember that well. I think Ron was more appalled over finding out about Scabbers than he was afraid of Sirius. Remember how he worshipped Viktor Krum until Viktor invited you to the Yule Ball and suddenly Viktor was….."

Then mum began to laugh softly as she completed Harry's sentence, "The enemy. The esteemed Viktor Krum had become the enemy. Ron went mad because Viktor noticed me yet he still couldn't pluck up the courage to approach me himself. Go figure."

"I've never mentioned it until now, but do you remember the figure of Viktor that Ron bought at the Quidditch World Cup asked Harry? Well after you and he argued about Krum at the Yule Ball, I found the figure of Viktor broken and crumbled on the floor under Ron's bed. I believe the reason Ron didn't make a run on you before sixth year was he was afraid of you. Don't look at me like that Hermione. You were brilliant, but sometimes you could be scary and Ron probably thought he didn't measure up. You know how insecure he was. You and Ron. That is one relationship I've always been glad you didn't pursue. For a fair few years, Ron flit from one witch to another and then back again finally ending up marrying an Irish witch I didn't know. I would imagine they are happy, but that's only an assumption as he took a position early on with the Irish Ministry and I don't see much of him. Actually, the only Weasleys I see is Arthur and that's only because he still works for the Ministry and sometimes George as well. He's still the same George, but now instead of Fred and George, it's George and Lee. Suffice it to say that the Weasley fascination with The Boy Who Lived ended when Ginny gave me the push off."

I had sat enthralled as mum and Uncle Harry swapped stories. It was just so strange to hear how things were when mum was young. From the sound of it, mum hadn't changed all that much from when she was young. She is still brilliant, still scary sometimes and still very strong willed. Mum and Harry were still talking thirty minutes later when dad and grandfather Lucius returned to the living room. Dad was still contrite, but grandfather was smiling and his sunburn was entirely gone.

Gazing in the direction of my dad, grandfather had retorted, "Well, that was a lesson. From now on I'll wear protective covering when venturing outside the house. I've never had to stand naked in front of my son until now and that won't be happening again in this lifetime."

My dad glanced over at mum before finally looking down at his feet. "We've gotten so used to the sun everything is automatic. I should have been looking out for our guests, but I wasn't. I made a mistake. I'm guilty and I apologize. Is it now possible for my wife and daughter to stop rolling their eyes at me? Harry, Father, let's go into the den for a bit and leave the ladies to themselves."

As they left the room, dad cheeked, "If you're not too angry, we'd like dinner as we've had a very trying afternoon."

Mum waited until they were out of earshot before she burst out laughing, but to no avail as my dad called out, "We can hear you Annabel," which made my mum laugh even harder.

/*/

When mum stopped laughing I mentioned I would be inviting Brett over and she had raised her eyebrows without commenting. Her motherly instincts had kicked in and I knew she was thinking I could be letting myself in for a heartbreak. That might be true, but I wouldn't know unless I checked.

The quickest way to find out was to call Brett and get the answer to my question, which is exactly what I did. Brett sounded annoyed when he picked up, but as I am very much like my mother in that I want a direct answer to any question I ask, I skipped the niceties to ask if he was interested in coming over for dinner. The same way I'm like my mum, Brett and I are very much alike as well. Brett also skipped the niceties to tell me he'd rather we talked privately before he made any appearance in front of my parents. I thought his request fair and equitable so I agreed to meet him in the park at 5:30 pm. Before we hung up, Brett asked if I was home for good and I told him that I was. Because he asked this question, I felt there was still a chance for us to get back together and I hung up the phone feeling hopeful.

It took me until 5:15 to settle on an outfit because I wanted to look my sexy best for Brett. What I mentioned before about needing attention was true and my needs were rising by the hour. Brett was the only wizard I'd ever shagged and since I needed shagging, it could only be him. I finally settled on a halter top dress which fit me well, displayed my assets in a pleasing manner and ended at mid thigh. I was hopeful, but nervous that nothing would please Brett and he had only agreed to come to the park to end things in a gentlemanly manner. All I could do was meet him to find out. It is what it is. If Brett didn't care to continue our relationship I'd understand. After all, I was the one who had to see my mum and dad's homeland. I was the one who left California to set sail for Britain and stay gone these last six months.

I let out a big sigh as I put the finishing touches on my makeup. California witches didn't go anywhere without makeup. Brett preferred I didn't wear makeup telling me I was beautiful and didn't need any of those bloody enhancements. But once again I must say, I'm strong willed just like mum and I rarely went anywhere without a bit of makeup.

/*/

Brett was already sitting on the bench we'd come to call ours, but stood when he saw me coming and reached out to hug me as I entered his space. It felt good to have his arms around me and his embrace made me realize how much I missed him. As I gazed into his beautiful hazel eyes, it suddenly occurred to me that I might not have missed him as much as I missed being with him. I was definitely in need of attention. Pushing that thought to the side, I hugged him back before we sat down. Brett gazed at me and brought my hand up to his lips in a move which left me a bit nervous because he had kissed my hand, but he hadn't kissed me. I wasn't giving up yet. I still believed we could work it out. However, Brett's next words dashed any hopes I had of resuming our relationship and in turn being shagged into insensibility.

"You were gone a long time Lyra, and the way we left it led me to believe you going to Britain was more important than our relationship. I understood your need to see where your mother and father came from, but on the other hand, I thought you could have put it off until a time we could visit Britain together. You didn't bother to call or write and initially I was angry. However, I got over my anger and began living life without you. I thought about you a lot Lyra, but thinking about you and having you next to me at night are two different things. I have been seeing other witches while you were gone as I would imagine you've been seeing other wizards."

I hadn't seen any other wizards while I was in Britain. My life consisted of work, home and visiting LaDonna. I hadn't even taken the time to pleasure myself so I was really an uptight witch right about then. I knew we had quarreled, but I always figured he'd be waiting for me when I got back home to California. I was wrong and it was all down to me mucking things up. Brett didn't walk away from me, I walked away from him. However, I did want him to know what was what.

"I wasn't looking for another wizard Brett because I thought I had a wizard. I went to Britain to visit the birthplace of my mother and father and the most interaction I had with wizards was to have a drink with my Uncle Harry and meet my grandfather. I know I caused this, but I hoped things would have turn out differently. I appreciate you coming here to meet me and I'm happy for you."

I leaned over and gave Brett a quick kiss on the lips before leaving the park as quickly as I could. For the most part, I'm not a witch who cries over every little thing, but this wasn't a little thing. I had driven my wizard of three years away and I deserved a good cry so I apparated directly into my room, threw up a silencing charm and had my cry. On the one hand, I was happy to have found an uncle, a grandfather and a beautiful friend, but on the other hand, I'd made a choice which served to end my relationship with Brett. After I finished crying, I laid there on my tear soaked pillow allowing myself to wallow in my regret.

/*/

I hadn't lain there very long before mum came into the room and sat on the side of my bed. "I knocked sweetie, but it was evident you put up charms. Are you alright? Brett is here. He said there had been a misunderstanding and he's asked to see you. Do you want me to send him away?"

"It's okay mum. I had hoped Brett would be waiting for me when I got back, but it seems he has moved on and I'll just have to get used to it. Give me a minute to wash my face and I'll be right out."

Mum kissed me on the forehead and went back out to the living room.

/*/

I wasn't sure why Brett had followed me home, but I was raised with manners and was determined to greet him in a courteous manner unless he was there to tell me he wanted me to meet his next witch and how we could all be friends. If that happened, then all bets were off and I'd hex him like he had Death Eater written on his arm.

Brett stood when I entered the living room, but I told him to keep his seat. I had just opened my mouth to ask why he had come to the house when dad, uncle Harry and grandfather came out of the den. Brett shook hands with dad who quipped, "Nice to see you Brett, but after the shout down you and Lyra had, I didn't think I'd ever be seeing you again."

"I apologize for that sir, but your daughter knows exactly how to bring out the worst in me, answered Brett. It won't happen again."

Dad laughed as he introduced Brett to Harry and grandfather Lucius. "I'm married to her mother, so I know just what you mean. We wizards are going out to the pool for a bit. When you're finished in here, and if you can still put one foot in front of the other, please join us."

Brett gave me a quick glance before nodding at dad. Once Dad, uncle Harry and Grandfather left the room, Brett strode over to ask if we could speak in my room, but we were interrupted once more. This time it was by Orion and Gillian who were coming in from the pool area. Gillian hugged me and told me she was glad I had come home and I hugged her in return.

"Brett, my wizard, exclaimed Orion. How are you? You remember Gillian. I assume you've met the Brits. They're pretty cool if I do say so myself. We'll be downstairs until dinner. See you later."

Brett took my hand and led me to my bedroom where he threw up locking and silencing charms. "It's my turn to speak Lyra, so just listen. You walked away from me when you could just as easily have invited me to come along. I wouldn't have had to stay and be in your way, but I could have helped you settle in and kept you company until you got on your feet. Of course we never got that far in our conversation because you thought I was trying to stop you from doing something you wanted to do. Far be it for me to try and stop Lyra Pavo from doing anything she has her mind set on. Now you're back home and want to see me. What is it you want? If you're looking for a wizard to tide you over until you leave again, it's not me. But, if you're looking for the wizard who loves you and has missed you, you've found him."

"But, you told me you were dating."

"That's true. I did say that. I'm human Lyra. It appeared you had left me for the bright lights and big city of London. So, yes. I did see witches, but I'm in love with you and I want you back as my witch. And as a simple point of order, I want you to know the next time you take off, I'll be with you. So will we shout it out or will we have a reasonable conversation?"

My heart was beating so fast I could barely catch my breath. "We will have a reasonable conversation."

Brett pulled me to him and wrapped me in his arms as he asked, "Can we pick up where we left off and are you or are you not still my witch?"

"Yes and I am Brett. We can pick up where we left off and I am still your witch. Here and now I invite you to accompany me if I go off on any more trips. How's that?"

Brett laughed as he kissed the palms of my hand, "I can live with all that. I have my girl back so I'm chuffed. Now, is there something else you'd like me to do for you? Before you say no, let me remind you I know what it means when your eyes darken, and they were like storm clouds when we spoke in the park as they remain to this minute. Shall I go on or shall I begin?"

Brett has told me hundreds of times how aroused he gets when my eyes turn from light gray to dark slate because to him it means I am already sexually aroused. A huskiness crept into my voice as I whispered, "Begin"

/*/

Gillian and Orion came back upstairs to find Hermione sitting in the living room and the wizards still out at the pool. Gillian sat down next to Hermione and they began to chat about female things while Orion joined the wizards who teased him loudly and mercilessly about deciding not to hex the British contingent.

Orion gazed at his father before he cheeked, "You can blame it all on Draco."

The three wizards laughed long and loud until Draco shrugged, "Yup. That would have been me. I'm very glad to know my son has inherited my need to protect the ones he loves. Just think, he could have done a lot worse. For instance, he could have had Potter for a father and been lost. Good man."

While the men were bantering back and forth, Gillian was confiding in Hermione how she hoped Orion would be getting her a ring soon. Hermione was caught off guard because she hadn't sensed Orion was ready to settle down with any witch, but she smiled at Gillian and listened to her ramble on.

As she listened, Hermione's mind drifted back to Britain and she tried to put things together now that Harry had shared the reality of the last twenty years. Harry was married to a witch named Seana. Harry and the Weasley's broke friendship. Ron was married to a stranger and living in Ireland. Seamus married Padma and returned to Ireland. Hannah moved to Scotland and never took over the Leakey Cauldron as she had always wanted. Lee Jordan went into business with George Weasley. Neville was somewhere in the States and Luna had married a Scandinavian wizard and was living in Sweden. Some of what Hermione was thinking made sense, but other things puzzled her. She had thoughts of going home for the fun of it, but from the sound of things, there weren't too many of her year mates left in Britain to go home to see. A lousy war and Death Eaters had changed everything. Suddenly Hermione felt herself welling up as she thought about what would have happened to her if not for Draco. She would probably be a distant memory and a name on a headstone.

Hermione didn't even realize she was crying until she heard Gillian calling out for Orion. Orion quickly came inside followed by Draco, Harry and Lucius. Orion kneeled down in front of his mother trying to find out what was wrong, but Draco moved his son aside and asked everyone to go back out to the pool so he and Hermione could talk.

Hermione broke into hysterical sobs which made Draco very nervous because his wife didn't cry even over the most terrifying things. She had cried during their first few years in California, but after that she stopped and hadn't cried over much of anything since. Not knowing what was wrong, Draco picked Hermione up and took her into their bedroom where they could talk in private. "What's wrong love?" he asked her, but she was crying so hard he couldn't understand her answer.

"I'm being a bloody idiot, sobbed Hermione. One minute I'm sitting there listening to Gillian go on and on about a bloody ring and the next thing I know I'm crying like Moaning Myrtle. I think for a moment I became homesick. I love California, but it seems we missed so much by leaving Britain. It almost feels as though everything that was supposed to happen didn't happen because we left."

Draco sat quietly for a few minutes trying to dislodge the lump that had formed in his chest and continued to grow as Hermione continued to speak. Draco didn't know Hermione felt this way. He had done the best he could under the circumstances and now twenty years later he was learning that Hermione wished he had kept them in Britain.

The lump in Draco's chest prevented him from speaking above a whisper. "I'm sorry you're unhappy with the choice I made to bring us to California, but at the time I was trying to keep you out of the hands of Death Eaters. I was trying to keep you alive. Has it taken you twenty years to figure out how wrong I was? I'm at a loss for anything else to say because I thought we were fine. My apologies for saving your life." Draco left the room and kept going right out the door even as Hermione called after him.

Hermione sat quietly for a few minutes before she went to the door of her room and called for Orion. When he appeared at the door, she asked him to go find his father.

"What's going on mum? Is everything okay? I don't think I've seen you cry that hard in my entire life. Did Gillian say something? I'll have her arse if she did."

"Gillian hasn't said anything of value from the first time you brought her through the doors. Please go find your father."

Orion paused before speaking, "I understand you're upset and you and dad are at odds, but that's no reason to speak that way about Gillian. What has she ever done to you mother? Tell me so I can get it straightened out this minute. Whether you realize it or not, you can be cutting at times. You're my mother and I love you, but please don't take your anger or frustration out on Gillian and expect me to be alright with it. She doesn't deserve it. I'm going to take Gillian home. Dad probably needs a little time to himself and will come back on his own. I'll be back later mother."

Hermione sat on her bed for another thirty minutes alternately angry at Orion and herself before finally admitting she had stepped all the way in it due to some stray thoughts she let lead her down a short path of self pity. Now, both Draco and Orion were upset with her. And why had she even spoken like that about Gillian? The witch was good to Orion and that was all that should matter. She really had no right to say what she had. After carefully washing her face, Hermione straightened her dress and went in search of Draco and Orion. The living room was empty so she went through to the kitchen and found Lyra and Brett sitting at the table talking.

/*/

When mum came into the kitchen I asked what was going on because Orion had come through like a madman dragging poor Gillian so her feet were barely touching the ground. Mum only shook her head and asked if I'd seen dad.

"I believe he, uncle Harry and grandfather are still out back. Dad's upset. Orion's upset. Has something happened?"

Brett decided it was time to leave and give the family some privacy so he kissed me on the cheek and told me he'd see me tomorrow. I walked him to the apparition area of the house and received a very passionate kiss as a reward.

Mum was still in the kitchen when I got back so I fixed two cups of coffee and asked her to sit down with me so we could talk. She sipped her coffee without saying a word so, for a third time I asked her what had happened.

"I made a mistake sweetie. Actually, I made two mistakes and I am working up the courage to correct them. I unintentionally hurt both your father and brother tonight and I need to get my arse in gear and get it straightened out."

Having said that, mum headed out back to where the men were. I wanted to get out of the line of fire so I went back to my bedroom to savor the time Brett and I had spent together.

/*/

Hermione went out back and sat down next to Draco. Harry and Lucius didn't know what was going on, but they knew they should leave Hermione and Draco to themselves for a bit. Harry headed towards the kitchen telling Hermione since she was trying to starve him, he would find something on his own. Lucius added that Harry would find something for him as well.

"I said some things that didn't come out right love and I want to apologize. You love me and have always done what's best for all of us. If I sounded like I was questioning anything you've ever done for me and for the children, please believe me when I say I wasn't. I have never doubted you in all our time together and never will. I love you Draco. I can only say I fell into a funk thinking about how things were supposed to have been. We had plans. Remember. We were supposed to work together at the Ministry, move up the ladder and end up running the place. That was our goal. I was being silly tonight. It won't happen again. Will you forgive me?"

Draco draped an arm over Hermione's shoulder and pulled her close. "I know you love me as I love you. I know that. It was just hurtful to hear that after twenty years you are rewriting history and suddenly thinking I took you away from a great life to seclude you here in the States. If you wish, we can go back to Britain when father goes back. There is plenty of room in the Manor and we can stay as long as you like. I believe father would like to entertain guests and show off his son, daughter-in-law and granddaughter. Orion may not be able to take off work, but Lyra is free and may certainly want to go back with us. We can talk more about this with father and the children. One more thing love. If we decide to go back to Britain for good, we are going back as Malfoys."

"Sounds good, but as you've said, let's discuss it before we make it firm, especially the name change replied Hermione. Now, I should get out to the kitchen and get a dinner ready before Harry and Lucius start chewing on the furniture."

Before Hermione could stand, Draco took her chin in his hands and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you more everyday Granger and don't you forget it. Now please go get dinner ready before _I_ start chewing the furniture."

Hermione made quick work of dinner fixing steak, potatoes, and a large Greek salad. She asked Harry to knock on Lyra's door and tell her dinner was set. Soon they were all at the table with Lucius happily ensconced at the head of the table enjoying the lovely dinner. For dessert Hermione served pecan pie with vanilla ice cream and Harry had everyone laughing when he asked for his third serving. This led to stories about Harry and treacle tart which even had Lucius smiling. Harry owned up to all of it by admitting he used to be a treacle tart lover and was proud of it.

/*/

Orion returned home in time to have the last sliver of pecan pie and a few drops of vanilla ice cream. I noticed the look which passed between him and mum, but I smartly put my eyes back down on my plate. Whatever had transpired between Mum and Orion was their's to rectify privately. Mum looked over at Orion, but he was keeping his eyes either on his pecan pie or on Harry, dad or grandfather.

Dad had looked from Orion to mum and back before asking, "What's going on Orion? Is there an issue?"

"No sir. No issue. If you all will excuse me, I have some things which need looking over.

Mum stood up as Orion passed by and caught him by the hand. "Let's talk Ori. I owe you an apology."


	4. Surprises Surprises And Surprises

All things Harry Potter come directly from the mind of JKR. I am here to twist her words to my way of thinking.

Chapter Note:

**Picture a very handsome, adult Matt Lewis.**

Previously on The Taint Of Her Name Chapter 3: **Looking Forward From The Past**

Before Hermione could stand, Draco took her chin in his hands and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you more everyday Granger and don't you forget it. Now please go get dinner ready before _I_ start chewing the furniture."

Hermione made quick work of dinner fixing steak, potatoes, and a large Greek salad. She asked Harry to knock on Lyra's door and tell her dinner was set. Soon they were all at the table with Lucius happily ensconced at the head of the table enjoying the lovely dinner. For dessert Hermione served pecan pie with vanilla ice cream and Harry had everyone laughing when he asked for his third serving. This led to stories about Harry and treacle tart which even had Lucius smiling. Harry owned up to all of it by admitting he used to be a treacle tart lover and was proud of it.

/*/

Orion returned home in time to have the last sliver of pecan pie and a few drops of vanilla ice cream. I noticed the look which passed between him and mum, but I smartly put my eyes back down on my plate. Whatever had transpired between Mum and Orion was their's to rectify privately. Mum looked over at Orion, but he was keeping his eyes either on his pecan pie or on Harry, dad or grandfather.

Dad had looked from Orion to mum and back before asking, "What's going on Orion? Is there an issue?"

"No sir. No issue. If you all will excuse me, I have some things which need looking over.

Mum stood up as Orion passed by and caught him by the hand. "Let's talk Ori. I owe you an apology."

Chapter 4: **Surprises Surprises and Surprises**

I had to move quickly to get out of dad's way because he moved over to mum and Orion so fast he was a literal blur. "There's no issue Orion? What's this then?"

But mum was just as fast only in a different way. "Calm down love" she said reaching out to touch dad's cheek. "My son and I need to have a discussion and I am capable enough to handle a discussion with him on my own. Come on sweetheart. You and mum need to talk."

Grandfather who had been taking everything in looked over at Harry and smirked, "I believe my grandson is much more like his father than I previously thought." Then looking at my dad grandfather remarked, "Raising a family will keep a wizard on his toes. Right Draco? I am also reminded that I would like a bit of your time when you can manage it. I have something to discuss with you."

Dad who had been quiet since mum and Orion left the room grinned at his father, "I was a model child father considering I came up in one of the richest, most elitist, pureblood families in Britain. I followed all the pureblood rules. Orion who doesn't have an elitist bone in his body is a prince compared to me."

Both Harry and grandfather smiled as Harry commented he could vouch for my dad being a rich, elitist, snarky, pureblood git. On that comment, I excused myself from the table and went to my room.

/*/

Draco, Harry and Lucius remained at the table with Draco and Harry throwing good natured digs back and forth.

"You could always tell when Draco Malfoy was in the vicinity because his sneer came round the corner before he did," cheeked Harry.

"And there was so much to sneer at Potter, especially the abnormally large scar which took up most of your forehead and we won't even get into that head of hair which never met a comb it liked."

Lucius sat quietly listening to the two wizards going back and forth before commenting, "While your conversation has been enlightening, I would like to speak with you Draco and I'd rather we speak before your bushy haired wife, know it all wife is through giving my grandson a telling off."

Draco stiffened as he turned in his chair ready to take on the once fearsome Lucius Malfoy only to find him smiling.

"Do I have your attention now asked Lucius? I meant no disrespect, but I felt neither of you boys would have the courage to say anything about Hermione, so I said it for you. All in good fun boys. All in good fun."

Harry who knew the reformed Lucius was first to recognize the joke while Draco remained on the verge of drawing his wand. No one and Draco meant no one would ever say anything demeaning about his wife and that included his father.

Lucius knew Harry realized his intent having spent the last twenty years in his company, but Draco still had visions of the father he had walked away from all those years ago and did not like what had been said.

Lucius was quick to apologize. "Forgive me Draco. I had no right to make the comment even though it was meant in a light hearted spirit. You are remembering the arse of a father you left behind, but that wizard disappeared a long time ago. I respect all you have done and all you gave up to keep Hermione safe and as a Malfoy, I know you will never accept any slights against those you love. You love her and therefore I love her and would not be so crass as to malign her. She is my daughter-in-law after all."

After several minutes of silence, Draco glanced from Harry to his father commenting, "We missed so much. There were so many times when the Death Eaters were hunting Hermione and her friends had spirited her away from me that I wished I had someone to turn to, someone to assist me, someone I could trust. Someone on my side who would make it possible for me and my witch to remain in Britain unencumbered. I guess it's better late than never and looking back with regret serves no purpose. My only intention was to keep the witch I loved safe and alive and that I have done. Everything else is secondary. That was a good bit of humor father. Now go say it to Hermione."

A bit of color came into Lucius' face as he replied that he did not have a death wish or did he want to feel the wrath of his grandchildren. He would keep his humor among them.

The three wizards smiled among themselves each thinking how narrowly they had missed an entirely different outcome.

"Father and I are going to step away for a few minutes Potter. I believe he wants to give me the muggle birds and bees speech I never got to hear. Even after a wife and two children, there are probably things I can still learn. Orion and Hermione should be finished shortly so I do not feel badly about leaving you on your own. If you choose to go out and about, please remember to cast a sun block charm or Hermione will have my arse for sure. If all else fails, there is a muggle contraption called a TV in the sunroom which should hold your short attention span quite nicely. Back in a bit."

Harry watched as Lucius led Draco towards his bedroom and had the idea that Lucius was about to give his son something very unexpected. A simple matter of watching a wizard and his son walk away took Harry's mind where he normally didn't allow it to go. Back. It had been eons since his mother, father and Sirius had died, but watching Draco and Lucius walk away together caused so much emotion in Harry he had to slap his chest to break up the lump that was trying to form.

Harry knew Draco had spoken some prophetic words when he commented that looking back with regret served no purpose. What was over and done, was over and done. He hadn't gotten to grow up with James and Lily or got to live with Sirius, but he had been fortunate enough to find a wonderful wife and have two amazing sons with whom he was making a history of their own. After pulling himself out of his reverie, Harry decided to take in a little more of the California scenery before going back to Britain and was on his way out when Hermione and Orion came back into the room.

"Dad and grandfather left you to your own devices then Uncle Harry?"

"They have Orion, but I was just about to go catch a bit more of the California scenery before I have to leave for Britain."

"Let me take you on a tour. I'll show you some things your boys would love to see when you bring them to visit."

Bending down to kiss his mother on the forehead, Orion winked at her as he told Harry they would be taking the car.

Hermione grinned as Harry started to pale. "No need to worry Harry, Orion is a very good driver who will also remember to cast a sun block charm on his uncle. Have a good time boys. I'm going into the den to return a few owls. I know the entire staff at PBC (Pavo Bank of California) is wondering if all is well because Leo….Draco hasn't taken a day off since he opened the small, wizarding bank. I'll see you when you get back."

/*/

Draco followed Lucius into his room and remained standing as he waited for Lucius to invite him to sit down. Lucius turned to find his son still standing and gestured to a chair. "You're in your own home Draco. I'm sure you don't have to be invited to sit down."

"It's called manners father. I was raised with them. What's this all about then? We've been separated far too long for you to have things that couldn't be said in front of Potter."

Lucius moved over towards the closet before replying, "It's not so much what I have to say, it is more what I'd like to give." The first packet Lucius pulled, returned to size and handed to Draco was a family portrait showing the Malfoys when Draco was about eleven and probably just before he went off to Hogwarts. The next portraits showed the Malfoys with Draco about age thirteen and fifteen. Draco looked at the photos one at a time spending most time on the one of himself at age eleven.

Draco thanked his father and once again gazed upon the photo of himself at eleven noting the arrogant Malfoy stare which had carried him through much of Hogwarts. Draco didn't know how to feel. These were photos of a wizard Draco hadn't known for twenty years. They were him, but not him and for a second, a wave of hate for this father and mother who taught him every evil thing he had known passed through his body. But the wave of hate passed very quickly because that was then and this was now. Leo Pavo had overcome it all.

Draco laid all the photos on the bed and glanced at Lucius. "I'm sure Orion and Lyra will love to see what their grandmother looked like and how I looked as a child as well. I'm over my life in Britain father, so these photos while important to you may be more important to my children than they are to me."

Lucius had hoped Draco would be happy to receive memories of his mother and his younger self, but in retrospect, why would he? Although Narcissa was dead by the time Draco made the decision to leave the only home he'd ever known, the bad feelings of not having anyone he could count on were probably being pulled to the surface. "I didn't bring those photos to upset you. I just wanted you to have something from your youth."

Lucius stood to gaze out the window. "It seems as though I'm making misstep after misstep when all I'm trying to do is fit in with my son's current life. After the children have a look at the photos, I will repack them and take them home with me and that problem will be solved."

Draco rose off the chair and went to stand beside his father. Although it was awkward, for the first time possibly in his entire life, Draco quickly hugged his father then stepped back. "You had the best intentions father and I appreciate you taking the time to collect the photos and bring them with you. Orion and Lyra will be pleased. Thank you again."

Lucius took a deep breath and turned to his son. "I have brought other things as well" and cheekily adding, "I hope they will make you happier than the photos."

Draco laughed. "Well let's see them then and perhaps I'll be over my anger by bed time."

Lucius smiled as he carefully removed all the other items he had brought to his son. The items were all carefully labeled and Lucius explained as he laid them out on the bed. "For the first several years after you left, I was furious you would leave Britain without a word and after the fury came the dull anger which caused me to hide myself away wallowing in my own misery. However, when I finally got myself sorted, my only hope was that you were alive and well and would someday return to Wiltshire. These items are the result of my hopes."

Draco began picking up the items in the order Lucius had laid them out. Each item had the notation Happy Birthday Draco or Happy Birthday son and as Draco picked up each item, he began to realize that no matter what they had gone through, his father loved him and had thought about him year after year. There were watches, robes, dress robes, books, socks, underwear, bags of galleons, a ring with the Malfoy crest, muggle suits in different colors, parchment for a Gringott's vault and parchment establishing him as current owner of Malfoy Manor and part owner of Malfoy Investments. There was much more laid out on the bed, but Draco was overwhelmed and had to sit back to catch his breath. Lucius Malfoy had put all this away for a son he hoped would someday return. Draco also noticed that beginning somewhere around the time he would have turned twenty two, Lucius had begun putting gifts away for a grandchild as well probably figuring Draco would only ever have one son as had his father.

To break the silence of the room, Draco grinned at his father and told him, "Everything for Orion. That will not go over well with your granddaughter."

Lucius smiled, "We are both powerful wizards Draco. Can you not think of way we can fix this?"

Sorting out the items which were obviously for children, Draco laid them out separately. After choosing two rings, the two wizards first magically changed the stones to represent the birthstones of Orion and Lyra and then adjusted Lyra's to a female setting. When Draco and Lucius were through, there were two magnificent rings lying side by side, one engraved with Lyra Pavo Malfoy and the other with Orion Pavo Malfoy and on the inside both were engraved, _From Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_.

"Well done father," exclaimed Draco as he gathered the gifts. "Very well done. Your grandchildren will be very pleased. Thank you so much for all of this. Now, we've been in here for quite some time. Let's go make sure Potter hasn't blown up the house with that temper of his."

Lucius drawled, "Yes let's," as he followed Draco out of the room.

/*/

Hermione sat in the den in the dark. It was true she had owls to send, but she had other things to think about as well. Did she really want to uproot her family to go back to Britain? Lyra and Orion were grown and had attachments in California. Would they even want to live in Britain? Additionally, she had attended Hogwarts with many witches and wizards, but had left Britain a year after what should have been her graduation year. There hadn't been time to build any type of adult relationships with her peers, and from what Harry said, most had left Britain anyway. The Pavos had weathered the hard parts. They had settled down in a foreign country and learned to fit in. What reason was there for them to return to Britain after building a wonderful life in California? I was barely twenty when I left. My life is here. So Annabel…..Hermione made her decision about permanently returning to Britain. They would not be moving back. Hermione was sure she wanted her children to visit Britain and maybe stay for a month or two, but that's all it would be. Life had forced her and Leo….Draco to make a home elsewhere and they had done that, so a short trip to Britain wouldn't disrupt their lives, but would serve to let wizarding Britain know that Hermione Granger was alive, happy and had ultimately beat the Death Eaters.

Thinking about Hogwarts and her old housemates reminded Hermione that Harry had mentioned Neville was somewhere in the states as well. She had a thought and after checking two or three sources, Hermione dialed a phone number and suddenly became very nervous as she waited for someone to pick up the line.

After three rings, a male voice said, "This is Neville. How can I help you?"

"Am I speaking to Neville Longbottom?

"Yes, you've got me," replied Neville.

"Mr. Longbottom, this Annabel Pavo although you may remember me as Hermione Jean Granger."

Silence from the other end. "If you don't have anything better to do than prank call a bloke, perhaps applying for a position will fill your time splendidly. Don't call here with this bullshite anymore."

But before Neville could hang up Hermione said, "Neville. You killed Nagini, the last of Voldemort's horcruxes. You ran the Room of Requirement all through what should have been Harry, Ron and my seventh year and you led us through the tunnel from Aberforth's tavern when we came looking for the diadem. It is me Neville. I had to be taken from London on the run to keep from being killed by Death Eaters. It's a long story, but it is me."

"Helena on a Horse Hermione. We thought they got you. How are you? How did you find me?"

"I'm doing well Neville and it was easy to find your number once Harry told me you were living in the states. I looked you up in the American Registry of Wizards."

"Harry? Harry Potter? How is he? I haven't seen the bloke in fifteen years."

That's why I'm calling Neville. Harry is here visiting us and I wanted to see if you could stop by to say hello. He'll be leaving here tomorrow at noon so…"

"I would love to see Harry, but I can't just up and leave for England even for The Boy Who Lived."

Hermione laughed. "If you call him The Boy Who Lived, you might run into a problem. Anyway, we haven't been back to England since we left in 1999. We live in Rolling Hills, California. Where are you?"

"Believe it or not Hermione, I live in Ashland, Oregon just north of San Francisco. I'm a Herbology Professor at Southern Oregon University and Luna works at the Oregon Shakespeare Festival.

"Luna?"

Neville laughed loudly into the phone. "You have a long story to tell and I have one as well. Luna should be back shortly and if she is up to apparating this time of evening, we can be there in a couple of hours. Give me your apparition address and we should see you shortly. Wow. Hermione. This fantastic. We'll see you in a bit."

Hermione was chuffed, but decided not to mention Neville to anyone in case he and Luna couldn't make it. With all the extraneous matters out of the way, Hermione got back to answering owls.

/*/

Brett owled me that he was on his way back so I left the relative safety of my rooms to meet him. When I passed the den, I heard mum chatting brightly with someone. I had to smile because there were only a certain number of things which made Annabel Pavo aka Annabel Critten aka Hermione Granger laugh at the decibel of a pet whistle and those certain things usually had something to do with Uncle Harry.

Dad, grandfather and Brett were sitting in the living room holding a boisterous conversation, but stopped talking as soon as I walked into the room.

Looking at them all in turn, I testily remarked, "The only reason a conversation stops when a person walks into the room is because they were being talked about. So, sing out wizards, was I the center of your conversation or were you in here plotting against mum? Either way, I don't think any of you three will come out of this unscathed. Start talking. I want to know everything if it involves me.

Brett must have received a warm welcome from dad and grandfather because he was comfortable enough to hold out his hand to me and ask that I come sit beside him. Brett was comfortable, but I was uncomfortable. There wasn't any snuggling in front of Leo Pavo. At least not when it came down to me. But instead of frowning up as he normally would, dad was totally ignoring the fact I was sitting so close to Brett that our legs were touching. I'm pretty quick on the uptake, but instead of pursuing my line of questioning, I sat back waiting for my reinforcement to appear.

The wizards were still smugly talking among themselves when mum appeared, but before I could speak, mum asked if Harry and Orion had returned.

"I haven't seen them mum," I replied.

"They're not back yet love, but they should be here soon. You do remember that Potter is afraid of the dark."

Mum swatted at my father as he caught her by the arm and pulled her down beside him. I have some things I want you and Lyra to see. I wanted to wait and show it to….."

Dad was interrupted by a windblown Uncle Harry and a grinning Orion coming in through the back. "Harry is not used to a convertible. I had to promise to drive under the speed of light (his words) before he would get back in the car for the ride back."

Orion, Brett and Dad laughed like crazy while Lucius muttered that Harry was crazy to have gotten into one of those muggle contraptions in the first place. As Uncle Harry stood there glowering and trying to pat his hair into place, dad was howling. But, mum cast a quick spell to get Harry's hair under control before getting him a drink.

"Laugh all you want Mr. Pavo mum chided, but you wouldn't want me to give away some of the things you did when we first moved here. What love, nothing more to say?"

Dad became a tad grumpy as my mother threatened to reveal some of his secrets, but she went over, wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered something in his ear. Orion and I looked at each other because we were both pretty sure mum had just told dad she had something to show him later. Those words never failed to soothe my father and soon he had a wide grin back on his face.

Mum served up drinks to everyone and seated herself on the couch when grandfather suddenly spoke up. Glancing over at my dad he directed his words to me and Orion. "I don't want this to be a maudlin conversation so I will keep it as up beat as possible."

Orion and I glanced at each other not knowing what to expect as grandfather spoke on.

"When I learned I would be seeing my son after all these years, I was hesitant, overjoyed, impatient and above all I was unnerved because I didn't know what my reception would be, but I still took the time to pack certain things. Your father and I had a chance to go through them today and before I get to my last piece, I'd like to show you my first piece."

At this point, my dad handed the photos to Orion who shared them with me.

Granddad said, "Those are photos of the Malfoy family when your father was growing up. That is your grandmother Narcissa. I want you to keep those as mementos of things we couldn't share while you were growing up."

Both Orion and I looked at mum to see how she was taking this as we'd heard enough ugly pureblood/muggleborn-why she and dad had to leave England stories to last us a lifetime. She and dad were looking at the photos together and he was pushing her hair back off her face as though to comfort her.

Mum was holding onto dad for dear life as she told us, "These are yours to keep Lyra, Ori. They are part of your heritage so you will select their proper places within the house. Thank you Lucius. It was very nice of you to think of the children."

"You're welcome Hermione, but I have something else for my grandchildren." With that, dad beckoned us over and when were standing in front of grandfather, he pulled out two small boxes. Orion and I opened the boxes to find amazing rings in our birthstones and marked with our names. I wasn't sure if it was proper, but I hugged grandfather anyway while Orion was on the other side waiting to shake his hand. Mum was practically bouncing in place as she gestured us over to her so she could see the rings.

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye, but didn't pay it too much attention as mum was still gushing over the rings. I turned around to show Brett and found him down on one knee. For a second, it didn't register just what was going on, but it soon became apparent as Brett started to speak,

"The ring your grandfather has given you is lovely. However, you will have to choose the correct finger on which to wear it because earlier this evening I asked your father for his blessings on what I am about to do and as I am still in one piece, you must realize he gave them."

It was then my mum started squealing even as my gaze remained firmly locked with Brett's.

"We have been together for three years and separated for the last six months. I missed you and I love you. With this in mind, I ask for your hand in marriage." Lifting the box he had been keeping out of sight Brett asked, Lyra Pavo Malfoy, will you marry me?"

I was stunned. Brett had pulled this off without me knowing a thing. With knees buckling and hands trembling I accepted Brett's proposal and he held my hand steady as he placed the most beautiful diamond and platinum engagement ring on my finger.

I was stoic right up until the minute Brett hugged me whispering, "I'll never let you get away again," then he kissed me and my tears began to fall. After that, I was basically ripped from Brett's arms to be hugged by Orion, Dad, Grandfather and Harry who were all trying to congratulate me at the same time. After they let me go, they descended on Brett shaking his hand so vigorously I thought I'd end up marrying a one armed wizard. The last to congratulate me was mum who had opened her arms wide as she had when I was a child, and I walked right into them. "Congratulations baby. I heard some whispers while you were gone, but I'll have to admit that the wizards in this family put one past me this time." Gesturing, she called Brett over to be enveloped in a huge hug as well. With tears running down her face, mum looked at me and said, "I'm not losing my baby, I'm gaining a son. Congratulations to you both."

As the champagne was passed around, grandfather came over to tell Brett and I how pleased he was to have been part of the proposal and thanked Brett for asking his permission.

I beamed at my fiancé as he led me out to the garden so we could have a proper engagement kiss. Wrapping me in his arms, he kissed me with that same, new passion we had shared earlier. By the time the kiss was over, I wanted nothing more than to have him pushing into my naked body. Instead, Brett pulled us into a dark corner pressing me against a wall where he lifted my shirt and began to suckle my breasts while sliding his hand down my jeans. My jeans were tight and thwarted his efforts to play with my clit, but he was breathing so heavily, I knew it was time to step back and we did.

Rubbing my hand across his erection, I asked if he wanted me to take care of it. Bracing himself against the wall, he softly whispered, "Please," and right there against our back wall I used my hand to give him release. With his head laid back against the wall, he groaned, "I fucking love it when you do that." When he finished cleaning himself and my hand Brett told me, "I will hold to decorum and leave at a reasonable hour, but I am returning to your bedroom under the cover of night to celebrate our engagement. We will also set plans to inform my parents. I love you Lyra. Thank you for accepting my proposal.

My Malfoy/Granger blood was running hot and I whispered back to him, "I'll be waiting, but just so you know how I feel, if you hadn't come to me, I would have come to you so I could cum for you." After a few more chaste kisses, Brett and I moved back into the living room to thunderous applause.

The wizards were so proud of themselves for having slipped one past mum and I they were wearing permanent smirks, but in the middle of all this male smirking the front bell rang. A blush spread across mum's face as she headed to the door calling over her shoulder, "Although Lyra and Brett's surprise engagement was huge, I have a small surprise of my own."

Everyone turned towards the door as we heard what sounded like someone picking her up off the floor and remarking, "You are as beautiful as you ever were Hermione. Good to see you."

Mum was now in full blush as she led two strangers into the living room. The witch was blond and fairly nice looking, but the wizard, even though he was older was as tall and handsome as my father only in a darker sort of way. I guess I was staring too hard at him as Brett pinched me on the side fixing me with a glare. I pinched him back and kissed him on the cheek.

Harry was first to stand and stride towards the wizard and grab him up in a hug and then turn to the witch with him and hug her as well.

Dad had tensed up not knowing who had picked mum up and was complimenting her as Orion shrugged, "I thought they said Weasley had red hair."

I wasn't sure who it was, but I was more than sure who it wasn't. It wasn't a Weasley. "That can't be a Weasley. He looks intelligent," and we both laughed.

Finally mum introduced the witch and wizard around. He was Neville Longbottom and she was Luna Lovegood Longbottom friends of mum and Harry from the old days. They didn't mention having been friends with dad so Orion and I rightly assumed they were friends who fought on the side of light and hadn't had much to do with the Malfoys. Although, when Harry brought Neville over to dad and grandfather he had graciously remarked, "Nice to see you again Draco, Lucius as they shook hands. Dad was being sulky and only replied, "Longbottom."

When they found out I'd just became engaged, both Luna and Neville gave us their most hearty congratulations, wished us well and apologized for interrupting an important event.

"No need to apologize Neville, mum remarked. The engagement came as a very big surprise or I would have put off your visit until another day, but now you are here, let's visit."

Since it was a reunion of sorts for Harry and mum, Brett, Orion and I decided to visit Gillian to share our news. After wishing everyone a good night, we left them to their visit.

Brett whispered as we were leaving, "I won't have to sneak back into your room. We can go to my flat and I can fuck my fiancée all night long."

I was in the middle of a giggle when Orion cheeked, "You whisper too loud Brett. I heard everything that was said and I think a double dose of contraceptives is in order, especially if we don't want the next generation of Pavo-Malfoys running around anytime soon."

I told Orion to shove his advice up his arse and keep his mind off Brett's dick and on his own because any children Brett and I had would be Pavo-Malfoy-Davies. We left Orion standing there in the yard huffing because I'd gotten the last word.

/*/

Harry was chuffed to see Neville and Luna so he and Hermione were happily chatting with the couple in one corner of the room while Lucius and Draco talked softly in another corner. Draco was irritated that Hermione hadn't told him she was inviting Longbottom into their home and it was Lucius who had to remind him that certain things were in the past and he should concentrate on being a good host. When Lucius heard Neville ask Hermione how she ended up in California married to Draco, he nudged his son.

Draco took a deep breath before standing and putting his arm around Hermione. "That Longbottom, is a very long story."

**If you liked the chapter, please leave a review. If you didn't like the chapter, please review. Believe it or not, reviews help a writer. Thanks.**


	5. A Very Good Few Days

Previously on The Taint Of Her Name Chapter 4: **Surprises Surprises and Surprises**

Since it was a reunion of sorts for Harry and mum, Brett, Orion and I decided to visit Gillian to share our news. After wishing everyone a good night, we left them to their visit.

Brett whispered as we were leaving, "I won't have to sneak back into your room. We can go to my flat and I can fuck my fiancée all night long."

I was in the middle of a giggle when Orion cheeked, "You whisper too loud Brett. I heard everything that was said and I think a double dose of contraceptives is in order, especially if we don't want the next generation of Pavo-Malfoys running around anytime soon."

I told Orion to shove his advice up his arse and keep his mind off Brett's dick and on his own because any children Brett and I had would be Pavo-Malfoy-Davies. We left Orion standing there in the yard huffing because I'd gotten the last word.

/*/

Harry was chuffed to see Neville and Luna so he and Hermione were happily chatting with the couple in one corner of the room while Lucius and Draco talked softly in another corner. Draco was irritated that Hermione hadn't told him she was inviting Longbottom into their home and it was Lucius who had to remind him that certain things were in the past and he should concentrate on being a good host. When Lucius heard Neville ask Hermione how she ended up in California married to Draco, he nudged his son.

Draco took a deep breath before standing and putting his arm around Hermione. "That Longbottom, is a very long story."

Chapter 5: **A Very Good Few Days**

Draco took a deep breath before standing and putting his arm around Hermione. "That Longbottom, is a very long story which I will be glad to tell you if you have the patience. May we get you another drink?"

"That long then Malfoy," asked Neville? I think I will have another drink. Thanks."

Draco accio'd drinks from their liquor chest, sat them down on the living room table so they would be accessible to everyone and remained quiet while Neville poured a drink for himself and a glass of wine for Luna.

Harry smiled at Luna as she addressed Draco before taking a sip of her wine, "Back then the wrack spurts had everyone all confused, but I was extremely sure you had rescued Hermione. The times made everything so much harder than it needed to be because the wounds of war were still pretty fresh. At another point in our lives, maybe others would have seen what I had seen. No one else saw or wanted to acknowledge that you and Hermione could be involved, but I recognized the connection and thought you two made a brilliant pair. If I mentioned my thoughts on the matter, all anyone ever said was the Blibbering Humdingers must really be flying around and I should give it a rest. After a while, I stopped voicing my opinion altogether. Now, after all these years, I have been proven right. I'm very happy for the both of you and your children are a gorgeous mixture of Malfoy-Granger."

Draco couldn't resist responding in a cheeky manner. "That's probably because they are Malfoy-Grangers" as he grabbed Hermione tighter. "But thank you for the compliment. We have already shared our story with the very nosy Harry Potter so one more time won't hurt anything."

Neville smiled and let go of a very un-Neville like remark. "I hope the overall story is better than the beginning commentary."

Luna gave off one of her booming laughs and soon everyone was either smiling or laughing right along with her.

Draco and Hermione settled themselves next to Lucius as Draco began to retell the story of how Hermione Granger was spirited out of Britain, transformed into Annabel Critten and then into Annabel Pavo. Draco and Hermione watched as Neville's eyes grew wider and wider with each new portion of the story.

Neville who couldn't contain himself when Draco confirmed that he and Hermione had started dating secretly in late 1998 threw his arm around Luna's back while proudly exclaiming, "My wife is amazing. I do remember back in 2000 when everyone was still searching for Hermione yet believing that Death Eaters had done away with her, Luna would make unpopular comments such as Hermione is safe or I think Draco Malfoy had something to do with her disappearance. Just now, Luna simplified things when she mentioned the Blibbering Humdinger remarks she received, but people were put off by her unfiltered comments and sometimes treated her quite rudely. However, you all know Luna. She brushed off the cutting remarks and began keeping her personal thoughts to herself. Luna and I weren't involved at the time so I heard most of the rubbish second hand. One particular night I had to give Seamus quite the telling off for some of the things he was parroting. I didn't want to hear negative remarks about Luna and told him so. After that, I began to distance myself from most of the witches and wizards who attended Hogwarts with us. I would still see a few of them occasionally in Diagon Alley or when they stopped by the shop to make a purchase, but I didn't seek anyone out."

Luna simply smirked as Hermione searched the face of her friend wondering if she truly had a touch of the fairy dust in her body remembering how uncomfortable Luna could make those who didn't know her well with her unrestrained and often uncanny comments.

"I have to admit I was one of those who heard some of Luna's comments back then, but discarded them as Luna being Luna. I honestly did suspect something as well. I just didn't know what I suspected. As Luna said, there was so much confusion with the Death Eaters turning up every time we moved Hermione I couldn't pull it all together. However, as things died down and I had time to reflect on Hermione's disappearance and Draco suddenly leaving Britain, a few stray thoughts did pass through my mind, but I wasn't as brave or as outspoken as Luna so I never mentioned my thoughts to anyone. Think about it. Back in 2000, who would believe that the pureblood Draco Malfoy would ever do anything to help Hermione. I wasn't as observant as Luna either so I missed any sign of a relationship or even a friendship. The one time Draco acted out regarding Hermione I brushed it off as Malfoy trying to throw his weight around and never thought for one minute it was because he was frightened for her life. Then, as the years went by, it was one of my greatest hopes that Draco or someone had somehow saved my best friend because I didn't want her to be dead" Harry finished sadly.

Hermione got up to go hug Harry and assure him that she didn't want to be dead either and the two old friends hugged each other and laughed.

"Hands off my wife Potter, cheeked Draco. You should have married her when you had the chance. Oh, that's right. You couldn't keep the Death Eaters off her long enough to do that."

Lucius cleared his throat which caused Draco to rephrase his prior comment. "Sorry Potter. What I should have said is Hermione would never have married a git with glasses."

Harry grinned. "I think one of the best days of my life was standing on the porch of the Granger's old home and coming face to face with a lovely, young witch with Malfoy features. In the blink of an eye twenty years fell away and I was almost certain I was looking at the daughter of Draco Malfoy and her being in that house had to mean she was somehow tied to Hermione. And then it was all there right in front of me. Hermione Granger had a child with Draco Malfoy and their daughter was standing before me in the flesh. It was all conjecture on my part, but my heart told me it was the truth."

Hermione hugged him once again and this time rested her head on his shoulder and Draco who couldn't ever resist throwing a barb at Harry remarked to Lucius, "I'm beginning to see a pattern here. I'll be keeping my eye on Potter to be sure he doesn't try to abscond with my wife."

And Lucius had responded, "But what would he do with the extra?"

Hermione began to giggle uncontrollably while Harry turned a poker face on Lucius as if to ask, "You too Lucius?"

Remembering the old Lucius Malfoy, Neville didn't quite know what to make of him actually making a joke about something other than cursing mud bloods, but no wands had been drawn, nobody had been hexed and everyone was still smiling so he just went along with it.

Harry caught the questioning look in Neville's eyes and gave a slight nod to let him know that many things had changed, including Lucius Malfoy.

/*/

The group chatted amicably for another hour with Neville sharing his and Luna's story. It seemed that immediately after the end of the war Neville and Luna had spoken at length, but he hadn't been able to pluck up the courage to tell her how he really felt. In the end, they had wished each other well, hugged (as friends) and gone their separate ways. During the ensuing years Neville explained he had lived a solitary life throwing himself into the study of all things Herbology related while Luna went off on research expeditions with a Swede named Rolf Scamander. Neville discreetly followed Luna's travels and had also run into her several times in Diagon Alley but still hadn't made a move to discuss his feelings. At this point in the story, Neville leaned over, kissed Luna on her temple and had been rewarded with one of her very charming smiles.

Getting back to the story, Neville revealed how one day he saw an article in one of the wizarding papers about Luna and Rolf's intention to spend a year in China researching a new form of wizarding animal life. Neville admitted he had picked up one of his most prized plants, threw it across the room, closed his shop and just walked out. For the next five days he had remained in his flat pacing and cursing himself for never having stepped up to the witch he wanted and now had to watch as she left Britain for a year. He realized there would be zero chance of him running into Luna and savoring the small bit of time he could get with her. Then he had gone about destroying most of his flat.

The day he pulled himself together and reopened his shop was the same day he received a surprise visitor. Neville recognized him from the photo in the paper and wasn't all that chuffed to have a conversation with the wizard he thought to be shagging Luna, but he had listened. Rolf Scamander was there to ask what was it going to take for Neville to claim his witch. The question caught Neville off guard and he hadn't been sure he'd heard the wizard correctly, but Rolf had persisted.

"Luna is my research partner only. Nothing more. I enjoy her company and her wit immensely so I don't want to leave her mucking about on her own."

"Leave her on her own? I thought you two were about to embark on a year long venture to China."

"Ah. So you did see the article yet you didn't bother to go check on her or wish her well. Do you not feel for Luna as she feels for you? I was sure my little ad would spur you into taking some kind of action, but as the days passed by I realized I would have to take measures, so here I am."

Neville claimed he was dumbfounded over the conversation he was having with the wizard he'd thought was courting Luna yet deliriously happy at the same time. He hadn't changed all that much in the few years following the war so even with this new information he was petrified over what to do next, but Rolf had been willing to help him with that.

"These past three years I've listened to Luna go on about you. Neville does it this way. Neville does it that way. Neville perfected that. Neville, Neville, Neville. Yours was just about the only name on Luna's tongue and although she hasn't discussed it with me, I'm of the mind there won't be any wizard in her life after I leave if you don't come forward. She is stuck on you mate. I realize this is a personal and delicate subject which wouldn't normally be discussed between two wizards. However, I have met a wizard whom I have asked to be my research partner as well as my life partner so I must call an end to Luna and my collaboration. Before I leave Britain, I want to make sure she will be alright after I'm gone. If she goes back to Xenophilius, I fear she will end up spending the rest of her life tied to that maniac. It's time for you to claim your witch. Now Neville. Go declare yourself now."

Neville looked sheepishly around before telling the room at large he had done exactly as Rolf suggested and gone to see Luna who greeted him with open and loving arms and the rest is history. Neville did admit the only regret he had was about how much he had missed out on with Luna by being a spineless prat.

/*/

Hermione was very diplomatic and had only remarked that what mattered was they'd finally gotten together while Harry and Draco good naturedly dragged Neville over the coals. "You could chop the head of Voldemort's gigantic snake without any fear whatsoever Longbottom, but couldn't declare yourself to the only witch who'd ever caught your fancy. I fear for any children you might have and their children as well."

Luna glowered at Draco as she remarked, "Everyone can't be an overreaching, ill tempered git like yourself Draco. And for your information, our children turned out fine. Thank you very much. Neville and I have been together since 2004, we married in 2008 and are the proud parents of two handsome sons who, even at their young ages, would gladly stupefy your arse if they heard you speak about their father in that manner. Since I'm not all that chuffed myself, I'll gladly give them your address if you want to take it up with them."

Draco's jaw dropped as Harry and Hermione shared a belly laugh with Harry joking, "Yet another witch who has fallen under the spell of Draco Malfoy."

"My apologies Luna. I meant no harm. I was just having my little joke. Please don't go all Ravenclaw Gryffindor on me. One witch who'll hex me at a moments notice is enough for me said Draco."

Neville beamed at his wife as she showed her fierce side. Over the years, Luna had become a different, stronger witch and he loved it. The old, soft, prophetic Luna was still there, but for the most part had become a secondary character. There hadn't been a witch or wizard in the past 12 years who could make Luna back down and in some ways she reminded him a bit of Hermione. Neville had always been in awe of the way Hermione stood up to others including Harry, Ron and even Malfoy. Neville was glad to have Hermione back in their lives and hoped she and Luna would become strong friends. Although it was hard for Neville to look at Draco without being reminded of all the old bull shite, it was clear he'd changed over the years and become a wizard anyone would be glad to have as a mate. That being the case, Neville would gladly join the circle.

After a bit more chatting and inquiring about Lyra's engagement, Neville stated he and Luna should be getting back to Oregon to prepare themselves for work on Tuesday. The wizards shook hands all around while Luna and Hermione hugged each other promising to meet again soon to perhaps discuss a reunion of sorts.

"Draco and I have tentative plans to visit Britain sometime in the near future so even if we don't get to have a reunion, we can have a nice party."

Luna winked at Hermione. "Wouldn't the Brits be surprised if Hermione Granger showed up alive, well and ready to dance? I would definitely be there for that, but if we have a party, why not have it here in the States. Let the guests come to us because I for one will not travel all the way back to Britain just to be insulted by witches I couldn't abide in the first place."

"Well said Luna," chuckled Draco. "Let the bastards come to us and if they give you any shite, I'll be glad to make full use of my wand." Then he too hugged her.

Neville winked in the direction of Harry, Hermione and Draco as he nodded at Luna. "As I've said, while some things have remained the same, other things have definitely changed."

**/*/**

Lucius hadn't said much during Neville and Luna's visit, but he took the opportunity to speak after they left. "I am not familiar with the Lovegood witch, but I remember Neville Longbottom for obvious reasons. Much like yourself Harry, Longbottom showed himself to be brave and unflinching in the face of danger. As with many who lived through that unfortunate time, Neville has grown into an outstanding wizard and looking at things from this side of the fence, I think he is a wizard I could readily accept into our circle of friends."

Harry, Draco and Hermione looked at each other in wonder. Lucius Malfoy smiled at the three of them and raised his eyebrows as though daring someone to contradict him and when none had, he remarked, "I do have positive thoughts you know. If you'll excuse me, my grandson has set aside several cool refreshments to get me through the night which I intend to retrieve and then make my way to my room. By the way Harry, if I sleep in tomorrow, I wish you a pleasant trip home and hope you will give Seana and the children my regards. I will see you when I get back to Britain."

Harry rose to shake Lucius' hand, assured him he would pass on his regards and promised to call him immediately if there was any change in the condition of ex-Minister Shacklebolt.

Lucius shook his head sadly. "With all Kingsley has done for the wizarding world, it's a shame he has ended up a shadow of his former self. Goodnight then."

Hermione looked questioningly at Harry after Lucius left the room. "What's going on with Kingsley? You didn't mention he was in some kind of distress."

"You're right Hermione. I was remiss in not mentioning Kingsley, but all this with finding you, traveling to the States, watching Lucius find Draco and his grandchildren as well as Lyra's surprise engagement the Minister was pushed out of my mind. Kingsley is quite ill. He was hit with some dark spell during the Battle of Hogwarts which didn't manifest itself for a year or more. Most of Kingsley's symptoms were held at bay for the last fifteen years by a special potion made by a private healer specialist. However, in the last five years, Kingsley's body began to grow resistant to the potion thereby reducing the effectiveness of the remedy. With the potion not working as well as it had in the past, Kingsley began to deteriorate little by little. He resigned his position when it became obvious he was unable to officiate over Ministry business in the proper manner. All official duties were formally passed on to Assistant Minister Pucey two years ago and just last year Adrian was installed as Minister. No matter what we thought of Adrian in the past, he is an excellent Minister. Isn't it amazing how far some of these Slytherins have come?"

"Slytherins are the best" yelled Draco who found himself on the receiving end of a pinch from Hermione.

Grabbing Hermione by the hand so she couldn't pinch him again, Draco told her and Harry they were jealous because a Slytherin was running Wizarding Britain.

Harry laughed. "You're talking old shite now Malfoy. Adrian has become more of a Gryffindor than even the most stalwart Gryffindor. Running the Wizarding World takes bravery, tact, understanding and loyalty and none of those traits have ever been synonymous with a Slytherin."

Hermione pulled her hand away from Draco and pinched him even harder. "Adrian Pucey has our job love. How many nights did we sit and discuss our future? We were so sure that one of us would become Minister and the other would be the Assistant. We had ourselves set to run Wizarding Britain. Ah, the hubris of the young."

"Please stop pinching me witch. Hubris maybe, but we could have made it a reality had the Death Eaters not made you their pet project. We would have been at the top lording it over Potter."

"You wish," answered Harry. The day you lorded anything over me would never have come Malfoy. I'm better with a wand on my worst day than you are on your best day. Therefore, you would have been turned to dust before you got a chance to draw your wand let alone tried to lord it over anybody. Now, I'm going to bed. You two can sit out here reminiscing about your proposed glory days if you wish, but I have a 12:00 pm portkey and I'd like a bit of sleep before then."

Harry kissed Hermione on her cheek, turned to Draco and muttered, "Fuck you Pavo. You make a lousy Malfoy."

Laughing, Draco grabbed Hermione by the hand telling her he had something he wanted to show her in the bedroom."

Hermione grabbed onto her husband retorting, "That line always has been and always will be mine Pavo, but I'm coming along to see what you have to offer."

/*/….

Brett's parents were chuffed when we shared our news with them. I lost count of the number of toasts we drank as his mother and father owled and called their entire family and every one of them landed at the house to wish us well. By the time the toasts were over, Brett had to apparate me to his flat where I fell across the bed in a lump. Before undressing and tucking me in, my reliable fiancé cast a sobering spell so I would be in decent shape when I woke.

After allowing me a small bit of sleep, Brett kissed me awake so I could either call my parents to let them know I was still alive or tell them I was spending the night letting my fiancé shag me into ecstasy. I chose to be shagged within an inch of my life then go home. It was after 1:00 am when Brett and I landed at the house which was eerily quiet except for some telling noises coming from Orion's rooms downstairs.

Grabbing me about the waist, Brett laughed as he whispered in my ear that Orion had obviously caught up with Gillian and decided to concentrate on his own dick to which I smartly replied that some wizards should learn how to either cast silencing charms or close the door to their rooms.

As I pulled Brett towards my room he followed along quietly, but once there he balked. "I wanted to see you home because you were a bit out of sorts, but I don't want your mum to find me in your bed the first minute after we're engaged. We have a lifetime to shag Lyra."

He was still resisting when I had him down to half naked.

It is a true fact that a slightly inebriated, horny power witch can accomplish almost anything she wishes as long as it revolves around sex, and by the time I had my lips locked around Brett's extremely hard erection, he had become very compliant. He and I enjoyed each other several more times before he insisted on leaving before the sun rose and the entire household realized he had been in my rooms all this time.

"You're my fiancé," I had whined. "We belong together."

"We'll only belong together as long as I'm alive. If your father or grandfather catches us indisposed, I'm pretty sure I won't be alive long. It's wizard courtesy to show respect while in the house of my fiancee's father."

"My mother and father love you Brett. I'm sure they know by now that have become intimate."

"Knowing and seeing are two different things love. I will not disrespect my future in-laws before we're even married. Speaking of being married, I expect us to be married and pregnant in short order so we should get to work on both at a more reasonable time and in the proper place."

"As if. I'll marry your sorry arse, but babies are a long way down the line Davies. We….yes, I said we. We have a lot of traveling and visiting to do. We haven't discussed it yet, but I expect you to accompany me and my grandfather back to London in a few weeks so give the necessary people the necessary notice. We are engaged and I will not let you out of my sight giving you license to start _dating_ again."

Moving very rapidly, the wizard who was so intent on leaving before my parents woke up pinned me to the bed, undressed himself with one hand and pushed himself into a very willing pussy.

"I can promise if you intend to use that as a tool against me, there will be plenty of shouting in our marital home. Don't ever throw the dating thing up to me again. You left me flat. I dated. It's in the past and we don't need to discuss it. I love you and I'm engaged to you. Now throw that thing at me like you mean it."

Casting another set of contraceptive charms, I did throw the pussy at him, just like I meant it. It was some of the best sex we'd ever had which in a way was counterproductive because it put us both to sleep. Brett began scrambling around trying to find his clothes when we heard mum call everyone to breakfast several hours later.

"Breakfast everyone. Come get it while it's hot."

I was laughing so hard at Brett hobbling around trying to get his shorts on I could barely answer her. Innocently I inquired if Brett would be joining us for breakfast. He pulled on the last of his clothing, quickly kissed me on the lips and apparated out telling me he would see us in a bit after he cleaned up.

I glanced at my Wonder Witch Watch to see it was already 10:30 am which only gave us another ninety minutes with Uncle Harry before he had to catch his portkey back to Britain. I hurried to take a shower and make myself presentable enough for the breakfast table while savoring my lovely first night as an engaged witch.

/*/

It was a lovely breakfast. Mum outdid herself serving pancakes, eggs, sausages, fried potatoes, bacon and toast. A pink in the face Brett showed up five minutes after we sat down and had to endure blatant stares from dad and uncle Harry.

Since I had failed to cast a silencing charm over my own room, I surmised that certain noises may have been detected by others in the family, but Brett pulled it off nicely as he shook hands with the men, kissed me and mum on the cheek and settled into a chair next to Orion.

Uncle Harry then caused a commotion at the table by asking Brett if he had got me home at a reasonable hour. Brett choked on the sausage he had in his mouth while I must have looked like a beet because my face felt as though it was on fire. Orion had to pound Brett on the back to keep him from succumbing to asphyxia while the other filthy minded wizards laughed like bastards. Mum rolled her eyes at the lot as they all tried desperately to regain their composure.

Even grandfather Lucius who came in on the tail end of the question had a wide smile plastered across his face as he asked, "Nice to be engaged then Brett?"

The table soon came back to order as Harry thanked mum and dad for their hospitality and told them he would be calling to arrange a time for Seana and the boys to come visit California and perhaps meet Neville's boys as well. Uncle Harry elicited more smiles when he joked that the visit was way more than he had hoped as he hadn't had to use his wand on Malfoy the Younger.

Dad immediately retorted, "You talk a lot of shite Mr. Auror, but the day you best me in a duel will be the day Severus rises from the dead."

"We've already discussed this so we'll just have to wait for the duel to sort out what's what, but I will say one last thing. I'll have you on that pureblood arse before you make a move towards your wand."

Mum chose that minute to step in. "Alright boys, it's obvious you two can't be civil to each other for more than five minutes at a time so lets get Harry packed up and down to the Portkey Office. I'll hug you now Harry, but I won't say goodbye because I know you'll be back soon with wife and sons in tow. Take care of yourself."

After hugging mum tight and thanking her again for hosting him, Uncle Harry shook hands with Brett while clapping him on the back. Then he hugged me and kissed my cheek.

With everything shrunk down and put away, Uncle Harry stepped over to speak privately with grandfather Lucius who gripped his shoulder and quietly thanked him for being instrumental in getting him back into dad's life and finding me and Orion as well.

"My pleasure Lucius and if your son gives you any shite, hex him. I'll stand up with you in front of the Magistrate. See you soon."

Uncle Harry caught up with dad and Orion at the door and they all apparated off to the Portkey Office.

/*/

I turned back to say something to mum and caught grandfather and Brett with heads together talking conspiratorially while mum sat with hands folded in her lap staring dreamily out the window. I smiled at mum and she smiled back beckoning me to come sit next to her. On my way to the couch, I couldn't help thinking it had been a very good few days for everyone.

Reviews are welcome.


	6. Bombarded By Lucius

Previously on The Taint Of Her Name Chapter 5: **A Very Good Few Days**

After hugging mum tight and thanking her again for hosting him, Uncle Harry shook hands with Brett while clapping him on the back. Then he hugged me and kissed my cheek.

With everything shrunk down and put away, Uncle Harry stepped over to speak privately with grandfather Lucius who gripped his shoulder and quietly thanked him for being instrumental in getting him back into dad's life and finding me and Orion as well.

"My pleasure Lucius and if your son gives you any shite, hex him. I'll stand up with you in front of the Magistrate. See you soon."

Uncle Harry caught up with dad and Orion at the door and they all apparated off to the Portkey Office.

/*/

I turned back to say something to mum and caught grandfather and Brett with heads together talking conspiratorially while mum sat with hands folded in her lap staring dreamily out the window. I smiled at mum and she smiled back beckoning me to come sit next to her. On my way to the couch, I couldn't help thinking it had been a very good few days for everyone.

************************************************** *********************/

Chapter 6: **Bombarded By Lucius**

Mum hugged me right off as I sat beside her congratulating me on my engagement once again. Kissing me on the cheek she grinned while telling me it was a relationship she thought was finished when I huffed away to Britain.

"Truthfully mum, I love that wizard probably as much as you love dad, but I inherited temper from both you and dad and I definitely know how to use it to my disadvantage. Brett and I have talked it over and I realize that our future together will be quite short if I can't manage to hold onto my famous temper.

Flashing my lovely ring in the air I quipped that it had all turned out well in the end. "Enough about me and Brett. How are you feeling after having seen your favorite wizard after twenty years? You seem happy, but a little troubled."

Mum sighed so deeply I thought she would choke. "I feel wonderful about seeing Harry. Because of the way your father and I left Britain, I figured I'd never see Harry again. There were loads of times when your father and I were at odds that I thought about nothing other than taking a portkey to Britain and holding up with your uncle even if it meant life or death. In a way, it's ironic to finally find out there wasn't a traitor in our midst, but it is also bittersweet knowing had we been aware of the problem we could have done something to combat it. The curse was on my name. It could have been as simple as me changing my name. Your father changed my name when we arrived here without even knowing it was my name which had caused our….my problem. But bygones are bygones and I've already upset your father once by mentioning my thoughts on this, I'm a very happily married California witch who will not be going all nostalgic on her family again. I love my life, but I won't promise you I'll never return to Britain for a visit, because I will and I am. If only to prove that Hermione Granger beat the Death Eaters, once and for all."

/*/

Even though I am grown and properly engaged, I laid my head on mum's shoulder like I had when I was young and she patted my head as she had done when I was young. I am so very proud of my mum and dad for having the strength to stay together even in the face of the worst adversity and during the worst of times.

Mum finally pushed my head away as she laughed, "You big baby. Do you want your fiance to see how you still snuggle up to your mum? He's going to run for the hills."

"In case you haven't noticed, Brett and grandfather are over there busy plotting something."

Mum turned around and watched Brett and Lucius for a moment before turning her gaze back to me. "I will bet you ten galleons your grandfather is telling Brett how great life in Britain could be and has offered Brett if not a company of his own, he's offered a top management position at least. Lucius has seen his grandchildren and he will hardly take his arse back to Britain without at least one of you in tow. Will you take my bet?"

I looked over at Brett who was beaming so much he appeared to glow. All it took was that one look at Brett and grandfather beaming like fools for me to know I'd be foolish to take mum's bet. "I'll pass on this bet mum. You know grandfather much better than I do."

Mum and I laughed as she told me I had made a very smart move.

"Mum?"

"Yes love."

"I don't want to sound like an ungrateful daughter, but Brett and I won't be having children right away. I know you grew up with those outdated marriage laws and marriage codes which meant a witch should be pregnant by the end of the first year of marriage, but that's not for me. I want us to explore. I want to visit exotic places to see exciting things. I want to make love to Brett only for the pleasure it will give us and not the babies we could make. I do not mean I would take any measures if I found myself pregnant. I just mean I will see to it I don't get pregnant right away. We will be careful."

Reaching out to grab my hand, mum had replied, "Sweetie. That is your right and your choice. However, I hope you plan to talk this over with Brett because once you're married, decisions will not be up to you alone especially something as important as having children. I realize you've always thought your dad and I had our children too soon and as much as I love you and Orion, you are spot on. You are a grown woman who will soon be planning her wedding so I will speak frankly. Your father and I were in sex as much as we were in love and as the times didn't permit us much of a relationship, we took our time together very seriously and it was one of those times that I neglected my spells. When I realized I had let us get pregnant, I was in the midst of being hunted by the Death Eaters and my friends were moving me from place to place trying to keep me alive and away from your father. I didn't even dare tell Harry I was pregnant because he probably would have cursed your father within an inch of his life for having sex with me at all. And as you know, shortly after getting pregnant, I was attacked then whisked away by your grandfather. All this is to say, had things gone another way, your father and I probably wouldn't have had Orion so quickly."

I pulled on a perfect Malfoy smirk as I remarked, "Well that explains Orion. What about me?"

Mum winked at me before replying. "Suffice it to say your father and I were alone in a foreign country. All we had was each other and we used each other magnificently. You and Orion were born of love, everything else is extraneous."

"Thanks mum. I just wanted to give you fair warning that you and dad won't be grandparents straightaway unless Orion gives them to you."

Mum returned a very firm 'as if' before commenting that Orion would have to keep his face out of mirrors in order to make children and that probably wouldn't be happening for a while."

/*/

I was still laughing at mom's description of Orion when the tete-a-tete between Brett and grandfather broke up and he sat beside me on the couch while grandfather asked mum to join him in the kitchen for some ice cold refreshment.

"So love, what was all that between you and my grandfather? Is he trying to have us marry in Britain?"

With a barely hidden smile, Brett smirked, "Close. You are very close. Although he didn't come right out and ask, I believe he expects that our nuptials will be the talk of Britain _in_ Britain. Lucius is a very persuasive man. I think he already has me assigned to the board of at least three Malfoy companies starting now. Before his visit is over, I think he will have your entire family packed and in tow before he steps into the portkey. You've told me loads about the old Lucius, but I find the new Lucius to be a delightful wizard with his ideas firmly in place. Not to worry you, but one of those ideas is he expects at least one grandchild by our first anniversary if not before."

Snuggling up against Brett, I told him, "Mum tried to bet me that was exactly what grandfather was going on about. I didn't take her bet because I am a Malfoy and I know how persuasive the males in our family can be. And just so _you_ know, the Britain thing has merit, but how soon we have children bears discussing as I would like for us to spend some quality married time together before we begin to have little Davies."

As we were alone in the living room. Brett slipped his hand under my tee and began to massage my breasts while he whispered, We will have to agree to disagree on this topic as I plan to have you every free moment of every day. I might just quit work so I can fuck you senseless at my whim."

Just as he leaned down to take my breasts in his mouth, we heard the soft swish of apparition. Dad and Orion were back. Brett hurriedly adjusted my tee and crossed his leg so his recently formed erection was hidden from sight. As dad and Orion came through, being the git he's always been, Orion loudly asked if I was cold in reference to my very stiff nipples. Glaring at Orion, Brett automatically removed his arm from around my shoulders and straightened himself up on the couch while I sat there embarrassed as hell wondering who had the deeper blush, me or Brett.

Dad snapped that Orion should mind his mouth before looking pointedly at Brett then at me. "The living room sofa belongs to me and your mother Lyra, Brett. If there are things you need to _discuss_, the living room is not the place. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes daddy."

"Yes sir."

"Good. Where's your mum? I hope she isn't somewhere being bombarded by my father with all the reasons why she should come back to Britain. He and I have had a discussion, but I will not have him browbeating my wife."

I had to look down at my lap to hide my smile because I knew dad was chomping at the bit to get back to Britain even if it was only for a short while. "They're in the kitchen dad. So when should I start packing?"

"My daughter has turned into a right comedian." Then he whispered, "I think we'll have her convinced by the first of July." Then turning to Brett with eyebrows raised, Dad chided, "Take note of the date Brett as I'm sure if we go, you are going as well. Nothing like being engaged to a headstrong, Malfoy witch," and with a wink he headed to the kitchen.

Orion who had remained quiet after being told off by dad quietly offered his opinion. "I won't be going to bloody, fucking Britain. California is my home and this is where I'll remain."

"Oh for Merlin's sake Orion. It's just a simple visit. We'll probably be back within a month. It won't harm you to come along. Invite Gillian to go along as well. I'm sure with enough notice it wouldn't be a problem."

Orion wasn't in a mood to be told what to do and crankily relied, "Thanks for trying to run my life Lyra. I don't need you to tell me…."

Dad had come back in from the kitchen. "You're raising your voice to your sister because you're pissed off at me? If you would mind your mouth, I wouldn't have to speak out of turn, but you are grown and I do apologize for my tone."

Then putting his arm around Orion's shoulder, Dad asked Brett and I to excuse ourselves so he could speak to Orion privately. That was good enough for Brett and I, so we decided to have a little private time of our own and headed out to Brett's flat.

/*/

As soon as Brett and Lyra left the living room, Draco asked his son to have a seat. "You're my oldest child and I do not like to be cross with you. I thought you were out of line and wanted to set you straight. You may joke with your sister and her fiance when I'm not around, but I'd like it kept to a minimum when I am around. Lyra is still my little girl after all, and until she is married and living in her husband's home, I don't want her sexual explorations brought to my attention. Fair enough?

"Fair enough dad. I was only having a bit of fun. I didn't even think you would catch on to what I meant."

"Really? Turning to see if Hermione was still locked up in the kitchen with his father, Draco cheeked, "They don't call me Leo the Lover for nothing."

Orion laughed so hard he went red in the face. "Who calls you Leo the Lover? Should I call mum to check if it's her?"

"I'm pretty sure you enjoy the privileges you currently enjoy so I won't worry about you asking your mum anything of the sort." Now. With that out of the way I would like to beg a favor."

"You only need to ask dad, Orion replied warmly. You know that."

"Glad to hear you say that son because although plans aren't firmly in place as of yet, I believe they will be, and as such, I ask that you willingly accompany the rest of the family to Britain should we go. I will not ask you to stay more than a week, but I am proud of you and would like to introduce you to some of my fellow Slytherins. Besides, despite the weather, you may get to like London, but if you are absolutely set on remaining in California, I will respect that. However, I'm asking that you give my request some thought. We may be called Pavo, but underneath it all, we are Malfoys and I would like for you to at least have a glimpse of your heritage."

Orion sat quietly for several seconds gathering his thoughts before replying. "You have made our heritage here dad and I'm very proud of all you've done. I don't need to visit London to know who I am, but you have asked a favor which I will gladly grant. If it comes down to the family visiting your country, I shall tag along. I imagine it will be interesting and as I'll only have to stay for a week…..I'll do it in good spirits. How did you know what I was thinking?"

Draco had a wide smile as he chided, "I'm married to Hermione Granger and have to be on top of it all at all times. Did you think my son's opinion could get past me? You're a California wizard Orion and I understand that. All I ask is that you give Britain a chance and you may invite Gillian if you wish."

With a satisfied smile on his face, Draco gave Orion another slap across the back and as he headed back to the kitchen called back over his shoulder, "You and your sister should learn to keep your voices at a lower pitch."

"Shite, Orion said out loud but in a lowly voice. "It would appear that the decision that hasn't officially been made, has in reality been made. I'm in it for sure and it looks as though I'll be going across the pond after all. To be a courteous bloke, I'll extend the invitation to Gillian, but she is a Cali witch from way back and will probably decline. If she declines, I won't be all that upset as it might be nice to meet some of those London girls, especially the red heads." Orion walked over to the kitchen and stuck his head in the door. "I'm going to have a chat with Gillian. I shouldn't be too late. Work in the morning you know. Goodnight."

/*/

As Draco knew he would, Lucius had been ruthlessly pressing his case to have the Pavo family return with him to Wiltshire to experience what rightfully belonged to them. Draco didn't mind. He had a top staff who would see to PWB in his absence. Looking guiltily at Hermione, Draco thought, if push comes to shove, I'll sell the bank and we will be able to remain in Britain indefinitely. The thought of returning to Britain under good terms made Draco smile. He was chuffed and had convinced himself if his father had done a good enough job, all he and Hermione would have to discuss was the length of their stay.

Herrmione turned from her conversation with Lucius to glare at Draco who had unconsciously began to hum something which sounded suspiciously like it came off the old Wizarding Wireless Network.

Catching the glare Hermione was giving him, Draco grinned and walked over to hug her. "You are so beautiful you make my heart sing."

Hugging him back, Hermione gave her own grin as she quipped, "So says the wizard who suddenly wants to go back to Britain and seems to have gotten his way."

Excited that Hermione was in agreement with him and Lucius, Draco began to ramble. "So it's all agreed upon is it? We'll be going back for a visit? How about the middle of July. That way we'll enjoy good weather and we will have enough time between then and now for everyone to make their excuses where necessary.

Lucius smiled as cheerily as the cat who had swallowed the canary listening to Hermione trying to slow Draco down. "Slow down love. We still have to convince Lyra and Orion…"

Draco cut across her, "All set. Our children are ready to see the country where their parents were born."

Looking from Lucius to Draco, Hermione commented, "You wicked gits. You had this all figured out beforehand. How very Malfoy of you."

Father and sound looked at each other, but Lucius answered first. "Blame me Hermione. I've had it in my mind from almost the second Draco accepted me into his home. I was absolute in my determination to show my grandchildren their ancestral homes. My apologies if I have overstepped."

Hermione hugged Lucius and kissed him on his cheek. "Nonsense. You have not overstepped. All you have done was bring to the fore what Draco and I had been thinking. I am happy we will be going back to Britain for a visit. It will be the perfect chance for me to revisit _my_ ancestral home to see what changes my daughter made while she was there. Thank you."

The three agreed that the Pavo-Malfoys were officially going to Britain and tomorrow they would have a family discussion to decide on dates.

Draco hurriedly pulled out a bottle of the brandy Lucius preferred so they could share a drink, and as they held up their glasses, the kitchen rang with the toasts,

"To Britain," said Hermione.

"To home," said Draco.

"To family," said Lucius.

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. Thank you.


	7. Discussions

Previously on The Taint Of Her Name Chapter 6: **Bombarded By Lucius**

Lucius smiled as cheerily as the cat who had swallowed the canary listening to Hermione trying to slow Draco down. "Slow down love. We still have to convince Lyra and Orion…"

Draco cut across her, "All set. Our children are ready to see the country where their parents were born."

Looking from Lucius to Draco, Hermione commented, "You wicked gits. You had this all figured out beforehand. How very Malfoy of you."

Father and sound looked at each other, but Lucius answered first. "Blame me Hermione. I've had it in my mind from almost the second Draco accepted me into his home. I was absolute in my determination to show my grandchildren their ancestral homes. My apologies if I have overstepped."

Hermione hugged Lucius and kissed him on his cheek. "Nonsense. You have not overstepped. All you have done was bring to the fore what Draco and I had been thinking. I am happy we will be going back to Britain for a visit. It will be the perfect chance for me to revisit _my_ ancestral home to see what changes my daughter made while she was there. Thank you."

The three agreed that the Pavo-Malfoys were officially going to Britain and tomorrow would have a family discussion to decide on dates.

Draco hurriedly pulled out a bottle of the brandy Lucius preferred so they could share a drink, and as they held up their glasses, the kitchen rang with the toasts,

"To Britain," said Hermione.

"To home," said Draco.

"To family," said Lucius.

Chapter 7: **Discussions**

Lucius, Draco and Hermione spent another several hours discussing arrangements with Lucius suggesting that there was more than enough room at the Manor to comfortably accommodate everyone.

Hermione didn't even have to think about it as she answered with a resounding, "Thank you, but no Lucius. I do still have a very lovely childhood home which will do nicely."

Draco glanced at his father before commenting, "Hermione, love. We are aware of you childhood home, but perhaps for the first week we can all stay together in the Manor. There will be plenty of time for us all to visit the Granger home, but if I remember correctly it will be a tad small for the six of us. Not to mention quite lacking in privacy for three _active_ couples.

"Oh! So we're going to go there with this conversation are we," questioned Hermione?"

"I haven't said anything we all aren't aware of, have I? Our grown children are _active_ and I was just questioning whether or not it was prudent for us all to be in a small house together. I for one do not want to hear those things better kept away from the ears of parents."

This was not part of a discussion Lucius felt comfortable stepping into so he sipped his brandy and remained silent allowing that Hermione and Draco would have to work this out on their own, but he of course was all for everyone staying at the Manor for the length of their stay.

"Well. Lyra, Gillian and I can stay at my family home and you and the boys can stay at the Manor. That will solve two problems."

Lucius could clearly see where Hermione and Draco's conversation was going and wanted to distance himself from what might come next. Clearing his throat, Lucius announced he was going to out back to enjoy a bit of sun.

/*/

"You're being silly Hermione. Why would we want to separate along the lines of gender? Separating that way may solve two problems, but it will certainly bring up a much larger problem. There isn't anything that will keep me from sleeping beside you short of being in two different countries and since we will be in the same country, I will be sleeping next to my wife."

Putting one arm around Hermione's back and using the other hand to lift her chin, Draco kissed her softly on the mouth before gently commenting, "I understand that Malfoy Manor holds nothing but terrible memories for you and I wouldn't suggest our staying there if father hadn't told me he'd had it just about gutted and redone. It is a different manor love. I think you will be pleasantly surprised at what a reformed wizard can accomplish with a great deal of money. Please give it a chance. If we find you are too uncomfortable at the Manor, we will stay go stay in the Granger home and the rest will stay with father. Will you please do that for me?"

Leaning up, Hermione kissed her husband soundly on the lips and then placing her head in the crook of his neck told him she would give it a try. "It will be eye opening to see how Lucius has remodeled. I'll do my best."

"I love you Mrs. Hermione Annabel Granger Critten Pavo Malfoy and always will," and with a cheeky grin, whispered, "You know you certainly have a great many names for such a tiny witch."

"And I'm proud of every one of them. Those names have made me the witch I am today. Now, if you'd unhand me sir, I'll go make a lovely dinner. I'll even make a delicious custard especially for you."

With a very shifty grin across his face, Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and told her the only custard he wanted at the moment was one they could make together.

Hermione pulled her hand away and walked towards the kitchen blowing Draco a kiss while softly calling out, "You're a right nasty git you know, and that mouth will get you into trouble if you aren't careful."

"I can only hope," remarked Draco as he got up to follow his sexy witch into the kitchen with every hope of getting some early custard.

/*/

After dad excused us from the room, Brett and I went to spend some private time at his flat. We engaged in a bit of petting and heavy breathing, but we both had the same idea. We wanted to have a discussion about our life together.

"Your grandfather made some good points love. How would you like to live in Britain after we get married? It wouldn't have to be forever, but we could try it if you like."

Even though I know how persuasive Malfoy men can be I couldn't believe grandfather had all but talked Brett into moving to Britain. Waspishly I asked, "Am I to just walk away and leave my home and my parents here in California?"

"You walked away and left me," Brett replied just as waspishly. Where's the difference? It was only a question. I would like for this to be a discussion Lyra not a shout down. Shall we calmly discuss what we want like a normal engaged couple instead of ripping each other apart?"

I had been a little short so I took a deep breath, told Brett how much I loved him and took his hands in mine. "I believe when it comes to his grandchildren, grandfather will ask for the moon if he thinks there is even a small possibility of him getting it. He has asked that we marry in Britain, but I don't think he expects we will. However, I will marry you wherever and whenever you like, but what we do will not be dictated by Lucius Malfoy. With that little piece out of the way, I think we first decide when we want to get married and after that, everything else will fall into place."

It was a grinning Brett who pulled my feet into his lap as he admitted that Lucius Malfoy did have quite the glib tongue. We talked a bit more about our future plans agreeing we didn't have to make any decisions right away as we had only just got engaged and we happily moved from discussing to snuggling to exercising our sexual rights as an engaged couple. For now, our wedding plans were something to be discussed down the road and that's how we left it.

/*/

It was after 10:00 when Brett and I returned to the house, but everyone was on the side porch having a discussion. Dad beckoned us into the room and gestured for Brett and I to take a seat, which we did. Dad seemed to be in a state of excitement as he invited us into the conversation.

"We have made the decision to visit Britain. It is unanimous and all we need is to set a date and decide on the length of stay. It seems that there will only be five of us making the trip." Nodding in Orion's direction, Dad went on to say that Gillian would not be joining us for the week Orion planned to be there.

I glanced in Orion's direction because I knew his feelings about leaving California, but he seemed to have resigned himself to being away from home for at least a week. Mum was smiling as she revealed July 8th as her choice of a departure date with a tentative return date of August 10th.

Turning first to Orion then to me and Brett, mum asked if those dates were acceptable to us. Orion simply nodded, but Brett mentioned since he had just found out the date of departure, he would have to make arrangements and even if he couldn't leave with us on the eighth of July, he was sure he would be able to join us at some point.

I wanted to shout at Brett. Aren't you the wizard who would be going wherever I went? The one who didn't want me running off to parts unknown without him, instead I just scowled. Brett knows me well and reached over to cover my hands with his hand as if to say, remain calm. We will discuss this. So I had.

Mum and dad each took turns glancing between Orion and me before dad remarked that the planned group was shrinking by the minute. Neither Orion nor Brett made a comment.

Mum put her arm through dad's arm and pushed on. "I have some thoughts on where we will stay. Your grandfather is hopeful that we will all stay at Malfoy Manor and I am fine with you staying there. However, I still have a family home in Britain and thought your father and I would stay there, but in any event, for at least the first week, we will all be at the Manor. So, you all now have the date we are leaving. Tidy up what needs to be tidied up so you are prepared when it is time to leave. As you all know, there is an eight hour time difference between here and the UK which means our port keys will be set so we arrive mid to late afternoon."

Dad finished up by asking if we had any thoughts. When both Orion and I remained silent, he told us that we'd heard everything and may be excused if we had things to do. Orion remained quiet other than wishing everyone a goodnight. Brett and I excused ourselves as well as it was getting late and he had work in the morning.

Before Brett apparated out, I asked that he request time off as soon as tomorrow because I didn't want to go back to Britain without him. Hugging me tightly Brett insured he would see his Head first thing because he didn't want me going back to Britain without him. After a series of very sweet good night kisses, Brett apparated out and I went to my bedroom.

I was sitting on the side of my bed when Orion knocked on the door.

"Sis."

He never called me sis. Something was up.

Leaning against the door frame, Orion asked if I thought he was being an arse for only agreeing to stay in Britain for one week.

I answered him as honestly as I could. "It may seem as though you're being a git, but we understand that you're home is here in California and you don't see the need to travel to find your roots or visit ancestral homes. It's really not about finding roots Orion, it's about accompanying mum and dad back to the country where they spent their formative years because they invited us."

Orion came into the room, sat down in one of my chairs and lowered his voice. "Have you forgotten all the stories we've been told? I don't even understand why they would want to go back. There were wizards trying to kill mum. All this visiting shite is all down to grandfather. He wants what he wants when he wants it and having his son back in Britain is what he wants. Dad asked me to go, so I'm going, but I am not at all happy about it."

I may have spoken a little more sharply than warranted, but Orion asked my opinion and I was damn well going to give it. "Stop acting so hard done by. If you really don't want to go, speak the fuck up. Go talk to dad. I'm pretty sure he'll be disappointed, but he won't force you to go. Personally, I don't understand what is so difficult. Come to bloody Britain then come home and that will be the end of it. While we're on the topic, why is Gillian not coming. Have you discouraged her with your attitude? That's not right Ori. Take a deep breath, think about it and be the upstanding wizard I know you to be. Britain is different, but I think you'll enjoy yourself and if you don't want Gillian in tow, you may still enjoy yourself. Think about it."

We sat in silence for a few minutes before Orion simply said, "Thanks sis," before wishing me a good night and leaving the room.

I wasn't sure if all those stories dad and sometimes mum told us about what she and dad went through had colored Orion's opinion of the entire UK, but he was struggling with something which wouldn't be rectified until he decided to discuss it openly. I love my brother and wanted to help, but he had to tell me what was bothering him. I made a mental note to speak to Gillian to find out if she knew what was bothering Orion about going to Britain. I had worn myself out thinking and fretting so I dragged my tired arse to the bathroom, took a quick shower and fell into bed where I dreamed about me, Orion and mum being chased by faceless wizards screaming for our blood.

/*/

Draco and Hermione sat quietly discussing the trip while Lucius remained silently concentrating on his brandy. "Well father, you are very quiet for someone who has come out on top. Your family will be back in Britain before you know it. Why not share your thoughts with me and Hermione."

Lucius cleared his throat before responding. "My intentions were pure yet I feel as though I've made some kind of crack or chink in the solid Pavo family. I want my grandchildren to have the opportunities I was never able to offer you Draco, but somehow all I've done is make Orion sorry I've appeared in his life. I'm not a weak wizard, but I'm waffling and I now realize I've put my wants in front of all others. I'm not that wizard anymore Draco and haven't been for years. I do not want to force my grandchildren to do anything. They have their life here and I should have respected that, but I pushed on trying to get my way. Please forgive me for that as I only had their best intentions in mind. As much as I want them to accompany me home, I will not interfere if they do not want to take the trip. I will make my apologies and we will not have to speak of this again. If you both will excuse me, I shall retire to my rooms. Goodnight."

Before Draco begin ranting as she knew he wanted to, Hermione told him to get Orion so they could speak to Lucius together and she would wait for him in their room. "Get Orion. Drag him if you must, but bring him with you. If Orion doesn't want to go to Britain with us, fine. Let him stay here in California, but you three will get all this sorted tonight because if you don't, I will hex your son until he sees reason and perhaps you in the bargain. Have I made myself clear? Now give me a kiss so I can go have a soak in the tub."

Draco knew this had to be done, but he was wasn't at all inclined to do it. He had the awful thought about not doing it and letting Hermione hex some sense into Orion which was really not an option as she probably would hex him as well. At the top of the stairs he called down for Orion to come upstairs because they needed to talk.

/*/

Although he had only been sitting back running things through his mind, Orion was surprised to hear his dad calling him, especially at this time of night. Pulling a shirt over his head, Orion called back that he would be there straightaway and when he reached the top of the stairs, Draco was waiting to reveal they were going to speak with his grandfather to get some things sorted. Orion knew immediately that his mum had something to do with this talk. It couldn't have been Lyra because as much as they argued with each other, she could hold her own and would not run to either their mum or dad carrying tales. Resigned to what was to come next, Orion followed his father who was heading toward his grandfather's rooms.

Knocking quietly on Lucius' door, Draco asked if he and Orion could speak with him. It had taken Lucius a minute or so before he opened the door and stepped back to allow Draco and Orion to come through. "And what has brought my son and grandson to my door this time of night, asked Lucius? I hope it isn't anything dire. Please seat yourselves and tell me what you need."

Draco, who wouldn't have interfered on his own and was only there due to the threat from Hermione hesitated before approaching the topic. "Ahem. Father. Hermione and I were caught off guard when you spoke to us this evening. We felt you may have gotten the wrong idea about certain things and Orion and I are here to set it right. Hermione feels we should have a discussion among ourselves as gentlemen to straighten out any misconceptions you may have. She has also threatened myself and Orion with bodily harm if this discussion does not take place so I must insist.

A small smile passed quickly across Lucius' face at his son's words. Well by all means, proceed."

Putting his hand on Orion's shoulder, Draco advised that for whatever reason, he had given his grandfather the impression he was interfering in their lives and asked Orion to speak frankly as to why he was so reluctant to leave California.

Orion was horrified that he had come across as blaming his grandfather. He did blame his grandfather, but internally blaming him and allowing it to show were two different things. He wouldn't ever intentionally disrespect his grandfather just as he wouldn't disrespect his father. For sure, he was in the shite now and all he could do was explain himself.

By way of an explanation, Orion first explained to Draco and Lucius he would have spoken up sooner, but didn't want to be seen as a weak sort. Then after several false starts and Draco huffing his annoyance, Orion told his story which all boiled down to his fear as to what could happen to his mother if she stepped foot back in Britain. He didn't want to visit and didn't want his mum to visit either. "I am a strong, fairly powerful wizard. However, I know I would not be a match for any Death Eater who has been biding his time waiting for mum to appear. It is a fact that I would not be able to live with myself if we went to Britain and something happened to either you or mum."

Draco had thrown up locking and silencing charms on Lucius' door as Orion spoke because what his son was saying was intensely personal to him even from his mother. Draco felt helpless as he gazed at his son. Orion had been carrying this load most probably from the time Lucius first mentioned visiting Britain. Grabbing Orion's shoulder, Draco earnestly answered his son's concerns. "This conversation does not leave this room. We are Malfoy men and will remain so in the face of our women. I want first to inform you that I spent the last twenty years agonizing over matters much like those you've just expressed. I did not know if Death Eaters were still looking for your mother. I did know they had vowed to kill her. But, even as we moved here and started a new life, I was still fearful and protected your mum the best I could without alarming her. I was always on my guard, always looking out for anything suspicious. I would never, ever tell your mother, but always having to be on my guard took a toll on me and many nights while she was sleeping, I would be awake trying to devise additional ways to keep her safe."

At this point, Draco stopped speaking in order to compose himself. Both Lucius and Orion reached out although they were as emotional as Draco.

Draco lifted his chin keeping his gaze away from both his father and Orion. "I felt so alone and for the first time in my life, I felt weak. However, I was determined to protect my wife and my children when you and Lyra came along, but I was fearful I wasn't up to the job. This is what weighed on my shoulders right up until the evening Lyra called revealing the truth which had been told to her by Harry Potter. I can't even begin to explain the feeling of elation which came over me. The relief was so profound I had to remove myself from your mother so she wouldn't see me break down. So, what you've been going through these last few days, I've gone through the last twenty years and I am almost resentful and disappointed that you would think I'd allow your mother to put herself in danger at any cost. That's all I'll say on the matter, but you now know that your grandfather has no fault in this situation and I would like for you to act accordingly. Tell your mother and sister you will accompany us to Britain and remain for the entire visit and let this be the last of it."

The room was silent for several minutes before Orion stood and apologized to his grandfather and then his father and out of character or not, he hugged both wizards before wiping his face and bidding them goodnight once again.

It had been an emotional thirty minutes for both Draco and Lucius, but neither wizard could undo years of Malfoy training and stood stoic until they were out of the sight of the other where each uncharacteristically released the pent up anxieties of the last twenty years.

Lucius pulled himself together as he gazed in the mirror. He couldn't ever remember a time when he had allowed himself to shed a tear….over anything, but that was then and this was now. His family which had been separated for more than twenty years had come back together even allowing him a place at the head, and as Lucius prepared for bed, he offered a silent thank you to Merlin for the way things had turned out.

Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcome.


End file.
